Out of Time
by LC Rina
Summary: Algo que no fue dicho a tiempo, una separación y un reencuentro. Tres de los 100 Theme de dA... AU.
1. Out of Time

**Out of Time**

El cuarto estaba a oscuras. Ni siquiera se molestó en prender la luz y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Una almohada no tardó en ser abrazada, ocultando el rostro entre unos mechones pelirrojos y la tela.

No podía seguir así.

No había puesto atención a ni una sola clase y se había saltado las prácticas del club. Pasó toda la tarde vagando por la ciudad, sin rumbo, sin ganas, sin saber qué hacer,… intentando dejar de pensar. Y ahora apenas había probado bocado de su cena.

Definitivamente no podía seguir así.

—_Hoy tampoco fue_ —pensó abriendo sus ojos.

Normal, debía estar muy ocupada empacando.

Todavía no podía creer que las cosas terminaran así, se negaba a creerlo incluso ahora… Y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo habían empezado hace ya varios años atrás.-

"_¡Hola! No te había visto antes ¿Eres nueva en el barrio?"_

"_U-uhm"_

"_Ya veo, no hay muchos niños por aquí, así que es fácil decirlo. Pareces tener mi edad ¿A qué escuela vas? "_

"…_T-todavía no…"_

"_¡Oh! Yo soy Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha, mucho gusto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

"…_Fate"_

"_Es un bonito nombre nyahaha. Ne, Fate-chan ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?"_

Tanto había pasado desde aquello… La tímida niña de hermosos pero tristes ojos borgoña que recién se había mudado al vecindario pronto se convirtió en su inseparable mejor amiga. A pesar de lo mucho que había sufrido, siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Con la ayuda de Nanoha y su nueva familia adoptiva, poco a poco empezó a abrirse al resto y dejar en parte el pasado atrás.

A Nanoha la hacía feliz el saber que parte de la alegría que ahora irradiaban esos maravillosos ojos de exótico color se debía a ella y esto hacía resplandecer los suyos, pero desde algunos días todo brillo había desaparecido de lo que alguna vez fue un claro azul lavanda.

—_¿Por qué? _—Rodó en la cama para quedar del otro costado de espalda a la pared, como si de esa forma pudiera alejar los recuerdos.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla uniéndose a las muchas que había derramado los últimos días.

"_¡Mira, Fate-chan! ¡Toma!"_

"_Oh… una corona de flores…?"_

"…_¿sucede algo?"_

"_Uhm nada, sólo que a Alicia le gustaba mucho hacerlas"_

"…_No me gusta ver esa sonrisa triste…"_

"_P-perdona, ya estoy bien"_

"_Deja de hacerlo"_

"_¿Qué cosa?_

"_Fate-chan… yo no puedo ser tu hermana… ¡Pero puedo ser la persona que quiera a Fate-chan más que nadie!"_

"_Na-Nanoha ¿Por qué lloras?"_

"_¡Porque tú nunca lo haces!"_

"…_Gracias"_

Siempre era lo mismo, Fate nunca se dejaba caer o llevar por la tristeza, porque según ella prefería recordar a los que ya no estaban con una sonrisa, aunque era una triste, una que a Nanoha le rompía el corazón.

Probablemente Fate la había convertido en una llorona.

Desde pequeña, Nanoha intentaba lidiar con sus problemas sola y no preocupar a nadie, pero desde la llegada de la rubia a su vida había llorado incontables veces por ella, por las dos, porque Fate nunca lo hacía. De la misma manera había encontrado un hombro en el que hacerlo, unos brazos en los cuales refugiarse cuando las cosas iban mal.

¿Qué haría Fate si la viera ahora?

Probablemente se sentiría mal por ser la causa y la abrazaría.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar la sensación…

"_¡Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Sabía que ganarías!"_

"_Gracias, pude hacerlo porque…"_

"_¡Lo hiciste, Harlaown! ¡Ganamos!"_

"_¡Eres rapidísima!"_

"_Hey, únete a nuestro club"_

"_¡No! ¡Al nuestro!"_

"_E-ehm disculpen… lo pensaré. Ven Nanoha"_

"_Nyahaha ahora Fate-chan es muy popular"_

"_No te burles…"_

"_Pero si es verdad, sabía que podrías si lo intentabas, ahora eres menos tímida, si hasta puedes hablar con ellos con normalidad, aunque te sigas sonrojando~"_

"_Mou… Es gracias a Nanoha que he podido lograrlo… ganar la carrera… tener más amigos. Todo es gracias a ti"_

"_¿Uh?"_

"_Es porque estuviste ahí para animarme, si Nanoha me apoya siento que puedo hacer lo que sea"_

Esa vez Nanoha se sonrojó, quizás no tanto por las palabras, sino porque de los meses que conocía a Fate era la primera vez que le sonreía con tanto cariño, la primera vez que vio apartarse la tristeza de sus ojos… y era gracias a ella.

También para Nanoha fue la primera vez de sentirse así con el abrazo de alguien, siendo una chica de piel solía abrazar mucho a las personas, pero esa vez, estrechada con fuerza y gentileza en esos brazos, se sintió a salvo, tranquila y feliz. Ahí descubrió que no solo Fate había encontrado un apoyo, sino que ella misma había encontrado un cálido refugio.

Estrechó más la almohada intentando contener el llanto. Cómo desearía estar en brazos de Fate ahora, tenerla cerca…

Hasta entonces ella siempre había estado ahí cuando le pasaba algo, cuidándola, preocupándose por ella…

"_¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha!"_

"_Fate-chan, aquí estoy. Estoy bien"_

"_¡Pero…!"_

"_Sólo fue apendicitis"_

"_¡Te desmayaste en medio del gimnasio! Estaba_"_

"_Lo sé, perdón por asustarte, ya estoy bien"_

"_Si te sentías mal podrías haberlo dicho, me preocupé muchísimo…"_

"_Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo ¿Me perdonas?"_

"_U-uhm"_

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Odio los hospitales"_

"_Yo también, por eso… ¿Quédate un ratito más conmigo?"_

"_Por supuesto, hasta que te mejores"_

"_La sonrisa de Fate-chan siempre hace que me sienta mejor"_

"…_Tonta"_

"_Nyahaha"_

Era tan fácil hacerla sonrojar aún siendo ya una adolescente, hacerla parecer una niña pequeña, al menos para ella. Y es que la rubia era adorable.

Fate tenía una madurez rara para una adolescente y un sentido de responsabilidad muy desarrollado, si se le suma su porte elegante y apariencia tranquila se obtiene a una atractiva joven que no parece de la edad que en verdad tiene, lo que la hace objeto de admiración de muchos.

Nadie podría imaginar a la siempre calmada Fate siendo tan preocupona, llorando como un bebé o enfadándose como una niña a la que le niegan algo —_no pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo_—. Sólo se comportaba así con Nanoha, y a ella, por egoísta que suene, le encantaba tener a esa Fate solo para ella.

Esto era debido a que para Fate, Nanoha era lo más importante en la vida, su seguridad y felicidad iban incluso antes que las de ella misma. Nanoha lo sabía y aunque no le gustaba del todo que su amiga se preocupara tan poco por sí misma, no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente feliz. Ser especial en la vida de alguien es suficiente motivo para poner una sonrisa en tu rostro y hacer que tu corazón se sienta cálido latiendo alegremente en tu pecho, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Por supuesto que para ella, Fate significaba lo mismo.

Su querida amiga, su mejor amiga, su inseparable compañera…

Sin embargo, un día pasó lo que muchos considerarían como inevitable; la delgada línea que separa la amistad del amor se confundió.

Nanoha no recordaba cómo, por qué o cuándo exactamente, pero la cosa es que se encontraban las dos a solas en la sala de clases. Ella estaba apoyada en su pupitre con la rubia enfrente sosteniendo su peso en una mano, a un costado suyo, sobre la madera.

Fate la miraba de una manera que sentía que podía atravesarle el alma, con un algo en sus ojos que al parecer no había notado hasta entonces.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban de los cerca que estaban y una extraña atmósfera se había formado alrededor de ellas, ajena al tiempo y los sonidos. Mentiría si no dijera que tuvo curiosidad por averiguar qué era, pero tuvo miedo y escapó. Con la excusa de que la próxima clase estaba por comenzar se precipitó hacia la puerta, dejando a la otra chica en su lugar sin emitir sonido. Como no quiso voltear atrás, nunca supo qué expresión tendría Fate en esos momentos, mas la suya era de complicación y confusión total.

Después de eso Nanoha no sabía cómo actuar, pero Fate le hizo las cosas cómodas, como siempre, haciendo que nada hubiera pasado.

—_Soy una tonta_ —pensó tapándose la cabeza con la almohada y apretando con fuerza los párpados.

Los meses pasaron y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad… hasta que Fate le dijo con seriedad que tenía que decirle algo importante. Nanoha se congeló ¿Qué tal si se trataba de algo relacionado a lo de esa vez en el salón? Asustada nuevamente, dio una excusa tonta y se alejó.

Sin embargo, esta vez Fate siguió insistiendo, mas ella la esquivaba como podía.

Al final, todo termina por saberse y fue ese mismo lunes que llegó la horrible noticia…

_Nanoha se encontraba sentada en su pupitre, mirando con inquietud una silla vacía cercana a su puesto. Fate no se atrasaba, era una chica responsable y puntual ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Se habría enfermado?_

_No habían hablado en todo el fin de semana y a penas si habían cruzado palabra la semana anterior, con ella esquivándola todo el tiempo. Qué tonta se comportó. Tenía que disculparse por su inmadurez. Seguramente lastimó a Fate, pero ella la perdonaría, con una de esas sonrisas suyas que iluminan todo y las cosas volverían a ser como antes._

_Con ese pensamiento en mente intentó apartar la opresión en su pecho cuando el profesor entró en sala. No obstante, no hizo más que acrecentarse al oír el nombre de su amiga en boca del hombre._

—_Bien, antes de comenzar la clase tengo un anuncio que hacer —dijo acomodando sus cosas en su escritorio—: a partir de hoy la señorita Harlaown ya no asistirá a clases._

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunos grititos de sorpresa también, la confusión y nerviosismo era evidente. Ante las preguntas que comenzaban a llenar el salón, el profesor alzó una mano indicando que todavía no había terminado._

—_Al parecer se mudaran a Inglaterra por trabajo de su madre, ha sido algo muy repentino, pero puede que venga a despedirse dentro de estos días —comunicó intentando acallar la inquietud de sus alumnos—. ¡Bien! En la clase pasada quedamos en la página…_

_Nanoha ya no escuchaba, sus sentidos ya no le respondían, porque en el mismo momento que habían dado la noticia cayó en un profundo agujero donde ya no habían ojos carmesí que la sacaran…_

—¿Por qué, Fate-chan? ¿Por qué? —murmuró, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían aunque estuvieran fuertemente cerrados.

Era una pregunta que se hacía mucho a diario, no por qué se iba, no el por qué no había querido escuchar a su amiga que seguramente quería decírselo en persona, sino el por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado ahora.

Luego de enterarse del traslado de Fate, Nanoha andaba como un alma en pena.

El lunes le habían llamado la atención al menos 5 veces por no estar pendiente de la clase, algunos profesores fueron más condescendientes y entendieron que se encontrara así por su pérdida. No probó bocado al almuerzo y se pasó las clases de la tarde en la enfermería, para apenas sonara la campana irse directo a su casa, caminando, y dejarse caer en su cama hasta el otro día.

Durante el día no había escuchado a sus amigas y esa tarde dejó sonar el teléfono sin contestar una sola llamada, muchas de ellas de la propia Fate. No podía contestarle.

No soportaría oírla, no podía verla, si lo hacía sentía que no sería capaz de contenerse, que se derrumbaría ahí mismo, que todo sería real… Porque aquello no podía ser real ¿cierto? Era sólo una pesadilla y al despertar Fate estaría como siempre esperándola con una sonrisa para ir juntas a la escuela. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida ese día.

Pese a que lo deseara con toda el alma, la realidad no podía ser cambiada. El martes fue exactamente igual, Nanoha se negaba a la insistencia de sus amigas de ir a ver a Fate o al menos contestarle las llamadas.

—_¡Tienen que verse! _—_le había gritado Arisa_— _¡Fate estuvo intentando decírtelo y tú no la escuchabas, así que ahora no te hagas la mártir!_

—_Arisa-chan, cálmate —Intentaba interceder su otra amiga_—._ Nanoha-chan lo está pasando mal ahora…_

Eso era lo que siempre pasaba cuando había un problema, Arisa gruñía y Suzuka intentaba ser comprensiva, pero aunque se los agradecía en esos momentos no la ayudaba mucho, lo único que quería era estar sola. Aunque sabía que eso no pasaría, pues su otra castaña amiga que solía mantenerse al margen hasta que la situación lo amerite, se encontraba muy seria y eso le indicaba que tarde o temprano también tendría algo que decir al respecto.

Finalmente fue más pronto de lo esperado. El miércoles, Hayate, quien era la de mayor facilidad de palabra, la llevó a la azotea en algún rato de receso para hablar a solas.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

¿Eh? Eso fue extraño, lo normal sería preguntarle por qué hacía lo que hacía, pero Hayate la miraba con seriedad preguntándole qué es lo que quería…?

No sabía qué decir, pero su amiga no parecía interesada en escuchar respuesta puesto que siguió preguntando.

_Piensas que las cosas están bien así ¿Por eso no quieres que cambien?_

Eso era cierto, no quería que las cosas cambien, le aterraba la idea, era feliz así, pero…

_¿Qué piensas de Fate?_

¿Qué pensaba de Fate? Esa era una pregunta extraña. Por supuesto que la encontraba una persona increíble.

Nanoha podía decir con orgullo que conocía a Fate más que nadie, conocía virtudes que incluso la propia Fate ignoraba.

Su querida amiga es una persona demasiado amable, tanto que llega a ser dañino. Siempre se preocupa por más por los demás que por ella, lo que le valía varias reprimendas de Nanoha.

Inteligente, atlética y muy guapa, eso la hacía muy popular entre los estudiantes. De carácter apacible y semblante maduro, un ejemplo a seguir según profesores.

Aunque es obstinada y algo competitiva, es un lado que sólo los más cercanos parecen conocer y Nanoha no lo encuentra malo. Defectos no tiene. De hecho, a sus ojos, es perfecta. Fate es el ser humano más perfecto y hermoso que alguien pudiera conocer.

_¿La quieres?_

_Por supuesto_, pensó de inmediato, la quería muchísimo ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Iba a replicar, pero algo en la mirada de Hayate le indicaba que no se refería a lo obvio, sino que la instaba a ir más allá…

'_La quiero ¿Cuánto la quiero? ¿Cómo… la quiero? ¿Cómo una amiga? Sí, pero es más que eso, no es lo mismo que con Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan o Hayate-chan ¿Cómo un familiar? Me siento segura y tranquila con ella, así que… No, tampoco es eso.'_

—_Ne, Nanoha-chan_ —_llamó Hayate al verla tan complicada_—, _cuando te despiertas ¿qué piensas? Y al acostarte ¿esperas la llamada de alguien o piensas en esa persona?_

'_Me pregunto si Fate-chan ya se habrá levantado, es bastante dormilona, así que uno de los grandes misterios es cómo siempre llega a la hora —_esbozó una sonrisa_—. Al acostarme… sí, suelo hablar con Fate-chan antes de dormir y cuando no lo hago me preguntó si le pasó algo… Hayate-chan lo sabe ¿por qué lo pregunta?'_

—_Cuando te sientes mal ¿En quién piensas? ¿Quién quisieras que estuviera ahí?_

'_En Fate-chan, siempre puedo contar con ella para apoyarme, quiero hacerlo. Nadie más que ella es capaz de tranquilizarme como Fate-chan lo hace.'_

—_¿Tienes idea de por qué te sientes así ahora?_ —_continuó después de un rato, notando que su pelirroja amiga estaba captando algo_— _Si fuera yo quien se fuera ¿Te sentirías igual? Cuando Arisa o Suzuka pasan meses en el extranjero de vacaciones ¿Te pasa lo mismo?_

'…_No. Debo reconocerlo, pero no es así. Aunque eso es distinto, porque sé que volverían, ahora Fate-chan se está yendo… por demasiado tiempo —_se negaba a usar la palabra "siempre_"—. Espera, Hayate-chan dijo que si fuera lo mismo con ella en vez de Fate-chan… ¿Sería así?... No, no lo sería, podríamos enviarnos cartas y mail, llamadas telefónicas o incluso ahorrar para ir de visita algún día… ¿No es lo mismo con Fate-chan?'_

"Nanoha"

Inconcientemente levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de la rubia, que no era otra cosa más que un juego de su imaginación. Era como si realmente estuviera viéndola en esos momentos, parada bajo los frondosos árboles camino a la escuela, con su hermosa sonrisa.

"_Vamos, Nanoha"_

¿Qué haría si perdía esa sonrisa todas las mañanas? Llevaba unos días sin ella y ya sentía que el mundo no era tan brillante sin la sonrisa de Fate para iluminarlo.

"_Mou… ya deja de burlarte de mí. Te pareces a Hayate"_

Ese sonrojo que tanto le encantaba sacar, no podía evitarlo, se podría decir que era su hobby ¿Qué haría sin eso? Nadie era tan adorable como Fate.

"_¡Nanoha! ¡Eso es peligroso!"_

Sí, ella también sabía cuándo algo era peligroso, pero prefería que Fate se lo dijera, que se preocupara y que estuviera con ella para detenerla o protegerla. Era culpable de ello y no le importaba… se quedaría impune por eso. ¿Se metería en líos ahora que Fate no estaría ahí para cuidarla?

¿Las cosas seguirían normales? ¿Seguiría avanzando su reloj ahora que Fate no estaría ahí?

Fate estaba demasiado presente en su día a día como para arrancarla de la nada, demasiado metida en su corazón, le faltaría algo siempre… ya le hacía falta, ya se sentía perdida y sola.

"_No estés triste, Nanoha. Sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo"_

Mentira. Eso era una mentira. Fate se estaba yendo, la estaba dejando sola y ella ya no sabía qué hacer… ¿Qué era esa opresión en el pecho? ¡Ya le estaba costando trabajo respirar!

"_Nanoha"_

No, por favor no, por favor que no sea real… El nombre seguía resonando en su mente y ella lo único que podía hacer era suplicar que parara, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, llevándose inútilmente las manos a los oídos… Las lágrimas no se detenían… Hayate hizo ademán de acercarse, pero se contuvo, consideró que lo mejor era darle espacio para la interpretación.

"_Nanoha, te quiero"_

Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo. Ya sólo podía sentir la cálida brisa primaveral. Juntó nuevamente sus párpados, dejando que las últimas traviesas gotas que anegaban sus ojos rodaran por las mejillas sonrojadas.

Qué tonta ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué sintió miedo? Era tan simple…

—_Veo que ya diste con tu respuesta —dijo Hayate con tranquilidad, acercándose a la puerta para dar por finalizada la conversación—. Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

—¿Qué sentido tiene eso ahora? —resopló Nanoha nuevamente con los ojos rojos, recordar todo eso la había hecho caer otra vez en el llanto—. Ya es… demasiado tarde.

Se hizo un completo ovillo en la cama y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada, rogándole a su mente que parara de torturarla.

_Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Brrrr Brrrr Brrrr

Soltó un gruñido, tapándose los oídos con el cojín. No supo cuándo se quedó dormida, pero sí sabía que no quería despertar todavía.

Brrrr Brrrr Brrr

Debía ser importante, llevaba vibrando un buen rato y apenas dejaba de hacerlo no pasaban dos segundos para la siguiente llamada.

A tientas buscó su móvil que había arrojado sobre la mesita de noche. Se acomodó un poco para poder contestar.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Nanoha-chan? _—se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hayate-chan?

—_Nanoha, ¿dónde estás? Nosotras estamos en casa de…_

—_¡Déjame hablar con ella! ¡Dame el teléfono!_ —Pudo oír los gritos de Arisa de fondo.

—¿Arisa-chan? —soltó ya más despierta— ¿Qué sucede?

—_Nanoha-chan_ —Ahora era Suzuka la que hablaba mientras sus otras dos amigas discutían—, _estamos en casa de Fate-chan y ella va camino al aeropuerto._

De pronto su habitación se hizo más grande de lo que jamás en la vida creyó podía ser. Había sentido como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima y el suelo se derrumbara bajo sus pies.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

—_Adelantaron su viaje un par de días…_ —aclaró Suzuka con preocupación, la voz de Nanoha había salido como un susurro

—_¡Lo sabrías si hubieras venido a despedirte! —_Al parecer Arisa había conseguido arrebatar el teléfono, pero Nanoha ya no estaba escuchando— _¿Qué te sucede? ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Si hubieras contestado las llamadas…!_

—_¡Arisa-chan, no estás ayudando! —_La voz de Suzuka sonaba severa.

—_¡Alguien tiene que decirle las cosas como son! —e_xclamó con rabia— _Nanoha ¿se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Te comportas como una tonta! ¡¿En serio quieres que las cosas terminen así?_

—_Nanoha-chan —_Volvió a sonar la voz de Hayate, mientras todavía se oían reclamos de Arisa acallados por Suzuka—, _no puedo meterme en tus decisiones, pero hay algo que_ _pareces estar olvidando; Fate-chan es tu mejor amiga. —_Esto la hizo reaccionar, de verdad que parecía haberlo olvidado—. _Lo menos que podrías hacer es despedirte con una sonrisa, así que deja que te pregunte una vez más. —_Hizo una pequeña pausa, asegurándose que Nanoha la siguiera escuchando.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momoko Takamachi se encontraba en la cocina preparando una de las tartas favoritas de su hija menor.

Su pequeña parecía muy deprimida últimamente y aunque no sabía la causa, podía hacerse a la idea de con quién estaba relacionado. Siempre era lo mismo.

Justo estaba preguntándose cuánto más tardarían en arreglar las cosas cuando escuchó retumbar la escalera y un grito de su hija desde la puerta avisando que salía, sin siquiera cerrar.

Sonrió. Al parecer ya no había nada de qué preocuparse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nanoha corría desenfrenadamente por las calles camino al aeropuerto. Una vez que escuchó las palabras de Hayate sus pies empezaron a moverse solos sin saber por qué.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que podría alcanzarla corriendo mientras que ella iba en auto? ¿Qué sería capaz de llegar, aunque fuera por milagro? ¿Que todavía no era demasiado tarde? ¿Que todavía estaba a tiempo…?

Nada de eso importaba al parecer, porque ella seguía corriendo, ya hasta sentía que le faltaba el aliento.

Un gato se atravesó en su camino haciéndola perder el equilibrio y terminar en el suelo.

—Así no… llegaré… pero… —murmuró incorporándose adolorida. Tal como se había negado a creer que lo que pasaba era real, ahora se negaba a darse por vencida.

—¿Nanoha-chan?

—¿Eh? —Volteó a ver a quien la había llamado y su rostro se iluminó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momentos más tarde se encontraba sobre una motocicleta, aferrada fuertemente al piloto mientras maniobraban entre los autos, a una velocidad que dudaba estuviera dentro de los límites permitidos.

—¿Crees que lo lograremos, Vice-kun? —Logró articular aún sintiendo que se ahogaba.

—¡Claro! Hay un embotellamiento camino al aeropuerto, si vamos por una ruta alternativa llegaremos a tiempo —le informó con una sonrisa el hombre, acostumbrado a la presión que ejercía el viento sobre el medio de transporte.

Nanoha se limitó a sonreír, no podía creer que justo había encontrado a uno de sus vecinos en la tienda cerca de la estación, uno que pudiera llevarla donde Fate más rápido que sus piernas o un taxi ¿Sería eso lo que llaman un golpe de suerte?

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Todavía no estaba muy segura de su respuesta, sabía qué era lo que quería, pero no sabía qué era lo que haría al estar frente a Fate. Lo único que tenía claro es que quería verla, una vez más aunque sea. Y todavía no era tarde, no hasta el último minuto, se aferraba a esa esperanza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Fate, ¿segura que llevas todo?

—Sí, okaasan.

—Le has preguntado eso desde que salimos de casa, ya no es una niña —acotó su hermano conciente de que la chica no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

—Bien, entonces haz el favor de llevar las maletas a embarque, Chrono —pidió con una sonrisa la mujer dedicándole una mirada furtiva a su deprimida hija—, yo iré por unos refrescos. ¿Quieres algo, Fate?

—Uhm no, gracias… —Lindy le dedicó una mirada comprensiva a su hija.

—Fate…

—¡FATE-CHAN!

—¿Uh? —Volteó hacia donde venía la voz, _su_ voz— ¿Nanoha?

—¡Fate-chan! —llamó nuevamente corriendo hacia la rubia.

—Nanoha ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —preguntó incrédula. La pelirroja se detuvo a unos pasos recuperando el aliento.

—Yo… vine… a despedirme —logró decir con gran esfuerzo. Tras una gran bocanada de aire se incorporó para ver a su amiga a los ojos—. No podía dejar que te fueras así.

—Nanoha…

Ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa, Nanoha con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que en parte no se debía al ejercicio. Lindy sonrió y decidió dejarles su espacio.

—Me alegra poder verte antes de irnos, Nanoha-chan —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Espero que algún día puedas venir a visitarnos a nuestra nueva casa.

—U-uhm…

—Bueno, las dejo para que se despidan. Adiós —le dio un pequeño abrazo a Nanoha y una significativa mirada a su hija antes de alejarse.

—Nanoha…

—Fate-chan…

Otra vez se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir o hacer. Nanoha apenas tuvo enfrente a Fate se olvidó de todo y las palabras abandonaron su boca, pero tenía que decir algo o Fate se iría sin que supiera…

Al menos debía partir por disculparse.

—Fa-Fate-chan yo… lo sient_

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se encontraba estrechada fuertemente en los brazos de Fate. Un violento sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y su corazón latía desbocado.

—¿Fa-Fa-Fa-Fate-chan? —Se odió por tartamudear, pero no podía culparse, hace una semana que no se veían y ella recién había descubierto sus sentimientos, no podía evitarlo.

—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo —dijo Fate con voz suave—. Me alegra poder verte una vez más antes de irme…

—Fate-chan… —Nanoha sintió cómo la voz de Fate se quebraba. Claramente había sufrido tanto como ella esos días—… a mí también. —No pudo hacer más que devolver el abrazo y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que eso le provocaba.

Pasaron un rato abrazadas, olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor, de que ese sería el último contacto en mucho tiempo, de los malos momentos que pasaron separadas, de todo. Sólo importaba que, aunque fueran solo cinco minutos más, estaban juntas de nuevo.

Al separarse ambas tenían los ojos cristalinos, pero no iban a llorar, sonreían y seguirían haciéndolo al decir "adiós". No hacían falta las palabras para saber qué era lo que sentían.

—¿Volverás? —se atrevió a preguntar Nanoha.

—Quizás tarde un poco… Al menos para la universidad seguro —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Son tres años… —intentó que su voz no flaqueara y trató de imitar el gesto de su amiga sin mucho éxito— No es tanto —mintió.

Fate sintió que el corazón se encogía ante la triste sonrisa de Nanoha. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se quitó el prendedor que siempre llevaba para extendérselo a la pelirroja, quien se sorprendió.

—Ten —ofreció con una sonrisa—, cuida a _Bardiche_ hasta entonces.

—No puedo —dijo de inmediato—, es un recuerdo de Alicia y…

—Por eso volveré por él —respondió con seguridad— y te pido que lo cuides por mientras.

—Fate-chan… —Nanoha entendió que lo que Fate le decía es que era una prueba para asegurar su regreso. Sonrió y llevó las manos a la nuca, para desabrochar el collar con una brillante esfera roja—. Entonces tú llévate a _Raising Heart_, para que no me olvides.

—Jamás podría.

—Lo sé —soltó una risita al tiempo que le alcanzaba el collar a la rubia. Compartieron otra mirada hasta que una voz por altoparlante llamó su atención.

[Se les informa a los señores pasajeros con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, a las 10:00 hrs que el avión ya se encuentra…]

—Creo que ya debes irte —suspiró Nanoha intentando no sonar deprimida.

—Sí… —desvió la mirada, pero la volvió a levantar al sentir algo cálido posarse en su mejilla— ¡¿Na-Nanoha?

—Nyahaha es para la buena suerte —sonrió guiándole un ojo, aunque ella también se había sonrojado por el acto—. Y no podía despedirme sin ver otra vez el tierno sonrojo de Fate-chan.

—Mou...

—Cuídate mucho, Fate-chan.

—Tú también, te llamaré cuando pueda.

—Uh-huh.

—Y escribiré cartas, hazlo también ¿vale? Aparte de los mail.

—Uh-huh.

—También podríamos…

—¡Ya vete! —exclamó sintiendo que perdía la fuerza voluntad— Si… si sigues… no creo que pueda soportar mucho más sin llorar.

—Nanoha…

—Por eso, sólo ve ¿si? Te prometo que estaré bien. Anda —con la cabeza gacha, pero obligándose a mantener la sonrisa, empujó a Fate hacia su familia.

—Está bien… Te prometo que volveré.

Antes de marcharse Fate depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de Nanoha, la cual ya no pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas una vez que Fate le dio la espalda para alejarse, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Se quedó ahí de pie, hipando ligeramente y sosteniendo con fuerza el broche dorado. Recordó una vez más el pasado, muchos buenos momentos con Fate y está vez no se sintió triste, sino que eso la llenaba de esperanzas, pues habían compartido demasiado para dejarse apartar tan fácilmente.

—'_Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?'_

Le dirigió una radiante sonrisa al cielo, sabiendo que Fate cumpliría su promesa y cuando lo hiciera… cuando lo hiciera podrían hablar con calma de sus sentimientos, porque nunca es tarde para decir lo que uno siente de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Wow, quedó bastante largo y acabo de notar que esta cosa no reconoce los espacios... Así que si llegaron hasta aquí: ¡Felicidades! Han subido en 1 nivel su adicción al NanoFate :3

Ya en serio, gracias por hacerlo, no pensaba que sería capaz de publicar, pero... lo hice. Dedicado a Midorin por la promesa/apuesta, igual un empujoncito siempre sirve, thanks y a Ko-chan por ser Ko-chan.

Ah, sí, no llegaría a este grado de fanatismo (mentira) si no fuera por Mangateca, el lugar que te hace ser mejor persona (?). Ok, no, sólo está lleno de gente buena onda con la que hablar de NanoFate y asdf :3

Oh! Cierto, el final no es final-final (?), o sea, lo pensé como One-shot primero pero luego se me ocurrió conti y pues... nah, se queda así -w-


	2. Separation

Ok, he llegado a la conclusión de que o estoy rodeada de extorsionistas de primera... o soy manipulable.

Como sea, al final esto no se quedará en One-shot y habrá más, pero cada capítulo puede ser independiente (o al menos esa es la idea) :3

Esto va para Cel-chan, para que no lo olvides: Nunca hay suficiente NanoFate o_ó Espero no haya quedado tan mal por lo random de la situación. Disculpen si es así... ah! Y gracias por leer el anterior, las review y los favs, eso si que no lo esperaba xD

Otra cosa: Los que no notaron la obvia referencia a Sakura CC en el anterior, sientan verguenza o_ó Este también tiene una pequeña referencia, quien la adivine gana premio~ (ok, no).

* * *

><p><strong>Separation<strong>

Los pétalos de cerezo eran arrastrados por la suave brisa primaveral, creando un bello y relajante espectáculo en aquel parque. Sin embargo, para ella había algo más hermoso a lo cual prestar su atención…

Su dorada cabellera, brillante y sedosa, ondeando con la brisa, sus ojos borgoña, esos que tanto amaba, mirándola con dulzura y aquella cálida sonrisa dirigida a ella, solo a ella, que volvía a ver después de tanto…

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí —habló con su suave voz. Una ligera sonrisa formada en sus labios.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste —abundó ella.

—Sí… —Posó su mirada en el suelo, aunque se negaba a dejar ir la sonrisa que tanto le había costado recuperar.

Se apresuró a acercarse y le rozó un brazo con la mano, insegura, creyendo que el solo gesto podría hacer que desapareciese de nuevo. Con cautela formó una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pero ya estás aquí.

—Y no me volveré a ir —Levantó el rostro para sonreírle de vuelta—. Me quedaré siempre contigo como te lo prometí —le posó una mano con gentileza en el rostro.

Su corazón dio un brinco para comenzar a latir desenfrenadamente. Tal cercanía después de tanto tiempo la estaba afectando, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pensamientos bloqueados, su boca secándose… pero había algo que debía ser dicho.

—Fate-chan… yo…

La rubia había dejado de sonreír para verla con seriedad con aquellos profundos ojos que parecían leer su mente y dejarla sin habla. Oh, cómo había extrañado perderse en ellos. Aunque ahora no era el momento, se reprochó mentalmente e intentó de nuevo encontrar sus palabras.

—Yo…

El intento no llegó más lejos que eso, al darse cuenta que la cercanía entre ellas iba disminuyendo a una velocidad desesperante, ni rápido ni lento, simplemente se acortaba, ni siquiera parecía que se estuvieran moviendo pues ella seguía perdida en los dos rubíes que la observaban. No quería dejar de mirarlos, pero sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle, como si el momento exigiera que fueran cerrados. Sabía que todo intento por hablar sería inútil ahora que la respiración de Fate se entremezclaba con la suya. Más cerca. Casi. Un poco más. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver los labios de Fate abrirse otro poco. Sólo unos milímetros…

PiPiPiPi PiPiPiPi PiPiPiPi PiPiPiPi

Una torpe mano buscó la fuente del sonido y de un manotazo lo hizo callar. Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en la habitación, únicamente interrumpida por el cantar de las aves proveniente del jardín. El brazo todavía suspendido en el aire, reposando su peso en la palma de la mano sobre el despertador.

—Ugh…

Tomó el aparato con poca delicadeza y sacó el rostro de debajo de las sábanas para dedicarle una mirada somnolienta y rabiosa.

—Dos minutos… ¿No podías esperar dos minutos más para sonar?

Frunció aún más el ceño al terminar la frase, como si de verdad el reprochar al objeto pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. Suspiró y lo dejó caer al suelo para hundir su cara nuevamente en la almohada.

—¡Nanoha, no te vuelvas a dormir, eh! Ya haz llegado dos veces tarde esta semana —se oyó la voz de su madre desde las escaleras. Soltó otro gruñido—. El desayuno ya está listo, baja rápido.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! —Levantó el rostro lo suficiente para hacerse oír, pero una vez que la mujer respondió se desplomó pesadamente, quedando con la cabeza girada hacia su mesita de noche.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un marco iluminado por los tenues rayos solares que se infiltraban por las cortinas. Dos chicas le devolvían la mirada sonrientes, una pelirroja aferrada al brazo de una rubia, haciendo el signo de la paz con la otra mano. Ambas lucían felices. Junto al marco, un pequeño triángulo dorado brillaba sutilmente.

Tras unos segundos de silenciosa contemplación, cerró los ojos y se removió en la cama para luego levantarse de un tirón.

_[__Aquí Nanoha Takamachi nuevamente._

_Hoy he vuelto a soñar con Fate-chan.]_

Removió sin cuidado sus cajones en busca de ropa interior, la arrojó a la cama y luego buscó una camisa colgada en el closet.

_[__Me gustaría decir que ahora es más frecuente que antes, pero no es verdad. Desde que se fue no ha pasado un día sin que piense en ella, sueñe con ella.]_

Se despojó rápidamente del pijama que dio con el suelo, para comenzar a vestirse.

_[__La diferencia está en que antes quería despertar porque resultaba demasiado doloroso saber que sólo era un sueño.]_

Se acercó a la silla donde reposaba la falda, terminando de abotonarse la camisa.

_[__Ahora prefiero no hacerlo y quedarme más tiempo con ella, aunque sea una ilusión, en vez de abrir los ojos y ver que no está.]_

Tras subir el cierre de la falda procedió a anudar el listón rojo alrededor del cuello de la camisa.

_[Empecé a escribir este diario porque… no estoy muy segura por qué. Quizás para llevar cuenta de los acontecimientos y cuando Fate volviera pudiera leerlo y enterarse de qué pasó mientras no estuvo, pero al final sólo terminaba escribiendo cosas como "Quiero verte, Fate-chan" y su fin original fue perdiendo sentido…]_

Terminó de anudar la cinta que recogía su cabello en una coleta a un costado. Se admiró en el espejo para asegurarse de que estuviera presentable.

—_Muy bien, ahora solo falta…_

Suspiró largamente. Al inspirar, curvó sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa, perfecta máscara de falsa alegría que ya se había vuelto natural. Con ella salió del cuarto para encarar, como cada mañana, a su familia en la mesa.

_[__Actualmente lo sigo escribiendo porque se volvió una costumbre, supongo. Tal vez más para mí, como para leerlo algún día en muchos años más y recordar estos momentos con nostalgia…]_

Haciendo uso de habilidades actorales que desconocía tener hasta hace unos meses, pero que ahora le resultaban increíblemente útiles, compartió otro desayuno más con los suyos, evitando que se dieran cuenta de lo que le sucedía internamente.

_[__Hace poco inició el nuevo año escolar. Tuve suerte de quedar en la misma clase con Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan. Hayate-chan está en otra, pero nos visita muy a menudo entre clases. Últimamente hace más el tonto que antes y aunque no lo diga sé que es para tratar de animarme. Incluso Arisa-chan ya no me riñe tanto. Se los agradezco, pero no puedo evitarlo.]_

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos, se despidió de su madre con un gesto de mano y salió para encaminarse al instituto. Miró el cielo.

_[__Ya han pasado más de 6 meses desde que Fate-chan se fue. Acarició el broche dorado que llevaba en el pecho. No es que esté perdiendo la esperanza de que vuelva, eso nunca, pero… pero…]_

—¡Buenas, clase 3-A! ¿Cómo están to_? —Hayate se calla al sentir la pesada atmósfera en el salón y abre los ojos, con la sonrisa congelada.

No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que la fuente de tanta energía negativa en el ambiente era una de sus amigas.

—¡Uwah! —Retrocede espantada—. Puedo ver su alma saliendo de su cuerpo…

—Así están las cosas —resopló Arisa a un costado de Nanoha cuando Hayate llegó junto a ellas.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —su voz sonó cansada, no era muy nuevo el ver a su amiga así desde varios meses ya.

—Lleva 48 horas sin saber de Fate.

—¡49 y media! —corrige ella con lágrimas de cocodrilo. Recostó su cabeza en la mesa, desganada. Al menos al llegar a la escuela podía permitirse sacarse la máscara ante sus amigas.

—Vamos, puede que esté ocupada… —Intentó la castaña, procurando sonar convincente.

—Uhm… —Ya sentía que no tenía ni fuerzas para responder.

—¡Ooh, venga! ¿Qué le pasó a la Nanoha que conocíamos? —exclamó Hayate tratando de causar una reacción en ella, pero no salió como esperaba.

—Se la llevó Fate-chan —respondió con voz apagada.

Todas guardaron silencio, incómodo y complicado, no parecía que nada fuera a funcionar. Nanoha había sonado absolutamente resignada a luchar contra su estado actual.

—No es sólo eso —Quiso explicar Suzuka, para romper el silencio—. En las últimas semanas el contacto que han tenido ha sido mínimo.

—Es como si me estuviera evitando… —comentó Nanoha casi en un susurro, con la vista perdida, sin levantar el rostro de la mesa.

—No digas_

—Siento como si se estuviera olvidando de mí… —Ahora se acomodó entre sus brazos, ocultando la mirada e intentando que no se le quebrara la voz que se escuchó amortiguada en su escondite—. Tal vez nuestros sentimientos no eran tan fuertes después de todo…

Las chicas se miraron con expresión complicada y muy preocupadas. Su amiga no sólo había perdido su brillo, sino que ahora también estaba perdiendo la esperanza y no había nada que ellas pudieran hacer, porque sólo Fate podía devolverle la sonrisa.

[_Fate-chan se fue al inicio del segundo trimestre… y fue un milagro que yo lograra aprobar el año. Arisa-chan y Hayate-chan ya estaban pensando en utilizar la técnica de la grabadora mientras dormía nyahaha. Es que desde que Fate-chan se mudó no logro concentrarme en clases, menos que cuando ella estaba.]_

Miraba al profesor dando una explicación en el pizarrón, con expresión neutra y el rostro apoyado en una mano, le había tardado un par de meses, pero ahora podía fingir que prestaba atención en clases para que no la regañaran.

_[__No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que fuera justamente Fate-chan quien me ayudara los años anteriores con las materias en que tenía problemas, así que cada sesión de estudio se convertía en un recordatorio de ella. Y un mar de lágrimas, debo decir. Estoy convencida de que me he vuelto una llorona.]_

Arisa le arrojó un papelito indicándole que habían cambiado de página. Le brindó una media sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento y volvió a fijar su vista perdida en el libro.

_[__No es que hayamos perdido el contacto. En absoluto. En el mismo momento en que llegó a su nueva casa buscó la manera de hacerme llegar un e-mail. Además de eso teníamos una que otra llamada telefónica y videoconferencias. Vivir en el siglo XXI es algo que sinceramente agradezco, porque si ya ha sido difícil con toda la comunicación que mantenemos, no me imagino cómo hubiera sido en los tiempos del puro correo convencional…]_

Se levantó y pidió permiso para ir al baño, ya sentía que los ojos comenzaban a arderle y un revoltijo en el estómago. Uno desagradable, no como el que sintiera en brazos de Fate.

_[__Tampoco es que sólo recurriéramos a la tecnología para comunicarnos. De vez en cuando nos enviábamos cartas y uno que otro paquete, como el intercambio de regalos de navidad… Oh, Dios, la peor de mi vida.]_

Mojó su cara para alejar esos recuerdos y se concentró en su reflejo: horrible, pensó. Ya no volvería a la segunda hora.

_[__La primera vez que me llegó una carta de Fate-chan, lo encontré algo romántico. Lo sé, es tonto ¿verdad?_

_Es que en serio es como la historia de dos amantes distanciados que… Ah, me he vuelto a sonrojar. Esto se ha vuelto frecuente, pero cada vez es más difícil que se quite, como si me hubieran tirado pintura roja. Lo aseguro, esto es culpa de Fate-chan.]_

Mientras camina hacia la enfermería en busca de un lugar donde pueda estar sola, saca un sobre doblado en varias partes —objeto que llevaba siempre consigo para darse ánimos— y acaricia la pulcra letra indicando el remitente, rememorando la primera vez que la leyó.

_Durante el primer mes de ausencia de Fate, un día que llegó a casa después de las prácticas del club, su madre la esperaba con una radiante sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió en el instante que tomó el papel que le estaba siendo extendido, le dio un fuerte abrazo a la mujer y corrió a su cuarto a leer el contenido. Realmente no esperaba que Fate fuera a cumplir eso de enviarse cartas normales._

_Tras unos segundos de contemplación al remitente con una tierna sonrisa, rasgó el sobre para empeza__r a leer. Se sorprendió y alegró de lo que había escrito; adentro habían cosas que estaba segura la tímida y reservada Fate no diría en persona o en llamadas o mail o lo que fuera que no sea de ese modo. También podía jurar que si se lo decía a su amiga, esta se sonrojaría a más no poder. Y rió ante este pensamiento._

—_Jeje en parte es buena esta situación para saber qué es lo que piensa de mí —se dijo a sí misma intentando encontrar lo bueno—. Nunca me había dicho que le gustaba mi risa nyahaha…_

_Con un leve sonrojo y una cálida sensación en el pecho continuó leyendo. Hasta llegar a una parte que le hace dar un vuelvo el corazón y le revuelve el estómago._

"_Te extraño, me haces falta" volvió a releer todavía sorprendida._

_Apretó el papel contra su pecho, intentando acallar los latidos de su corazón, ya eran tan fuertes que dolía. Mientras en su estómago parecía desatarse una guerra. Era un hormigueo, molesto, pero agradable al mismo tiempo… como mariposas revoloteando._

—_¿Qué me haz hecho, Fate-chan? —Se deja caer en la cama, segura de que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro._

_Cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró dejándose invadir por la sensación, feliz. Sí, era agradable y lo mejor de todo es que era por causa de Fate… Un momento, se dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendida ¿Mariposas? ¿No es eso lo que dicen cuando una persona…?_

_Se llevó una mano al pecho, paralizada ante la idea._

—"_No puede ser… No… podría ser que yo… esté enamorada…?"_

Soltó otro suspiro dándose vuelta en la camilla de la enfermería. Con la cara que tenía cualquiera podría decir que estaba enferma. Y sí, probablemente lo que le pasaba era una enfermedad o al menos se sentía así.

_[__Enamorada. Sí, claro. Eso es… demasiado. Digo, ya, decir que te gusta una persona a decir que estás enamorada de ella es muy distinto ¡Están en niveles completamente diferentes! Y decir que estás en la 2 cuando ni siquiera pasaste por la 1 es… ¡¿Cómo fui tan estúpida de no darme cuenta antes?]_

Gruñó tapándose entera con las sabanas blancas. La doctora Shamal no se encontraba ahí, le había dicho que descansara, pero resultaba muy difícil hacerlo, si hasta sus horas de sueño se habían reducido a un máximo de cuatro.

_[__Enamorada o no, este sentimiento fue creciendo más y más, día a día, hasta llegar a desbordarse y generar sentimientos en mí que desconocía. Ya no sólo quiero ver a Fate-chan, NECESITO verla, o al menos saber de ella para poder funcionar… No normalmente, porque hasta yo misma me desconozco desde que no la tengo a mi lado.]_

Abrió su móvil para ver la hora en la brillante pantallita; ya no faltaba demasiado para la hora de almuerzo. Lo volvió a cerrar, pensando en que antes era la única utilidad del aparato; ver la hora y hablar por la noche con Fate-chan. Antes se texteaba con sus amigas, pero ahora casi no podía despegarse del susodicho objeto.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Hayate miró discretamente la hora en su celular bajo su pupitre. Había quedado preocupada por Nanoha desde que la vio esa mañana, se la veía peor que nunca y eso que ella sabía mejor que nadie por lo que su pelirroja amiga estaba pasando desde que Fate se mudó a Inglaterra. Ya hasta estaba pensando en ser terapeuta…<p>

Lo juraba, si Fate no regresaba pronto, ella misma iría a traerla arrastrando. Y es que no solamente eran conversaciones y desahogos que giraban en torno a lo mismo, sino que además había llamadas a horas inhumanas.

—_¿Diga?_

—_¡¿Puedes creerlo? —se oyó la voz exaltada de Nanoha del otro lado._

—_Eh… ¿No? —dijo con confusión— ¿De qué hablamos?_

—_¡Fate-chan!_

_Hayate contuvo un suspiro y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía, recordándose que es lo que una amiga debía hacer, sin importar lo MUY cansado que resultase. Aunque todavía podía tener una escapada diplomática al asunto, pensó._

—_Bueno, sí, yo estoy estudiando para el examen de historia que asumo no te interesa, así que…_

—_¡Por favor, Hayate-chan! ¡No tengo con quién más hablar de esto! —exclamó haciendo un puchero y aferrándose más a la almohada que tenía en sus brazos._

—… _¿Arisa? —sugirió insegura, si podía pasarle la pelota a alguien más, lo haría. Amistad de por medio o no._

—_Me gritó algo como "¡Tengo vida!" y colgó —informó con simpleza._

—"…_No, no podría hacer eso ¿o sí?" —pensó considerando la opción, pero una parte de ella descartó la idea— ¿Suzuka-chan?_

—_Tiene el teléfono apagado._

_Esa sí era buena, Suzuka siempre iba un paso delante de ellas, pero tomaría nota de la alternativa para una futura ocasión._

—_Me alegra ser tu tercera opción, pero…_

—_¡Eres mi amiga!_

_Y ahí estaba, la verdad de la cual no podía escapar, la condición que la hacía seguir un estricto protocolo pactado en silencio._

—_Está bien, está bien… Fate-chan ¿Qué pasa con ella ahora?_

—_¡Que es una desconsiderada! —bufó Nanoha molesta— Se consigue nuevos amigos e inmediatamente se olvida de mí._

—_No suena como algo que ella haría… —comentó alzando una ceja— ¿Desde cuándo no hablan?_

—_Esta mañana…_

—…_Voy a colgar._

—_¡Es en serio, Hayate-chan! —Volvió a levantar la voz—. Ella dijo que intentaría comunicarse cuando llegara._

—… —_Guardó silencio un momento para pensar en decir algo más que no sea recalcar la parte de "intentaría"—. Ok, aquí son casi las 12 am, lo que significa que allá son casi las 4 pm, si iba a salir con amigos es lógico que aún no llegue a casa._

—_¡Justamente es eso! —Hayate frunció el ceño generando un par de posibilidades ante el comportamiento de Nanoha._

—… _¿y con quién iba a salir? —decidió probar._

—_Un chico con el que parece estarse llevando muy bien últimamente —No pasó desapercibida la clara molestia en el tono de voz. Lo sabía._

—_Eso lo explica todo._

—_¿Qué?_

—_¡Solamente estás siendo celosa! —exclamó exasperada. No podía creer lo infantil que se estaba poniendo su amiga._

—_¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo solamente estoy preocupada por con quién se junte!_

—_¿Y quién eres tú para decidir sus amistades?_

—…—_Nanoha quedó callada. Tal vez había sido un poco ruda, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón._

—_Escucha —continuó ya más calmada—, te recuerdo que tú y Fate no son pareja —dijo con un significativo tono de voz—, por eso no tienes derecho alguno de andar poniéndote celosa a la mínima o siendo posesiva. El que las cosas quedaran así de ambiguas es netamente responsabilidad tuya. ¿Me oyes? _

Lo admitía, esa vez había sido un poco cruel con su amiga. Por muy exasperante y molesta que se haya puesto, estaba sufriendo… ¡Pero es que a veces estresaba lo lenta que eran las dos! Para empezar, Nanoha ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos sin su intervención, o le hubiera tardado años el hacerlo, y ahora todavía estaba asimilando la magnitud de ellos, en parte con su ayuda también.

Suspiró, sin querer le tocaba ser la mala de la película que dijera las cosas como son. Tal vez debería ir a hablar con Nanoha durante el almuerzo otra vez…

* * *

><p>Nanoha subía los escalones lentamente, mirando sus propios pies avanzar. El timbre ya había sonado y sus amigas seguramente la estarían buscando, pero quería estar sola y sabía que ellas lo entenderían.<p>

_[__Tal vez esté siendo posesiva como dijo Hayate-chan… Y no es algo que me guste, pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando Fate-chan me hablaba de sus nuevos amigos allá y en especial de ese chico, no podía evitar sentir que algo me estaba siendo arrebatado…]_

Se sentó apoyada en una de las paredes de un pequeño cuarto de la azotea que se utilizaba para almacenar objetos. Con lo lindo que estaba el día, todos estarían disfrutándolo en el jardín.

_[__Fate-chan siempre tuvo problemas para comunicarse con la gente y era comprensible. Conoció a Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka gracias a mí y de a poco fue librándose un poco de su timidez, pero sólo con nosotras, con los demás todavía mantenía reservas. Por eso cuando se fue me preocupaba que estuviera sola… pero al ver lo rápido que hizo nuevas amistades también me causó incomodidad ¿Seré una mala persona por sentirme así?]_

Dejó a un lado su bento, a penas había logrado tragar algo, pero no se creía capaz de comer más. Miró el cielo recordando una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Hayate ahí.

—_Hey, deberías dejar de escabullirte a la azotea —comentó la castaña sentándose a su lado—. Sabes que está prohibido hacerlo en estas fechas._

—_Te recuerdo que tú me enseñaste a forzar cerraduras —dijo con calma abrazando sus rodillas por el frío._

—_Touché —Hayate sonrió de medio lado, se había vuelto algo incómodo el bromear desde que Nanoha estaba así. No sabía cómo reaccionaría—, pero no lo hice para que lo usaras para el mal, sino cosas más productivas._

—_¿Cómo qué? —le devolvió la media sonrisa alzando la ceja ante su sugerente tono._

—_Como escabullirte para pasar un rato a solas con Fate-chan, con todos sus fans acosándola era difícil que… —Y se arrepintió de haber dicho "el nombre"._

_Nanoha hizo un sonido indescifrable y se acurrucó más, de pronto estaba más helado y no mucho tenía que ver con que fuera pleno invierno. Hayate formó una expresión complicada, pero luego suspiró extenuada._

—_No puedes hacer del nombre un tabú ¿sabes? —le dijo mirándola con comprensión y un dejo de reproche—. También es nuestra amiga y nos gustaría poder hablar de ella y recordar buenos momentos sin que se te venga el mundo encima y parezcas un alma en pena._

—_Lo siento… —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir._

—_Tampoco tienes que disculparte —respondió tranquila—. Creo que la que peor está eres tú._

—_Hum… —Eso era obvio, pensó Nanoha._

—_Sin embargo, es tu culpa —dijo a bocajarro._

—… _¿Eh? —Nanoha se incorporó y la miró confundida. Si estaba buscando hacerla sentir mejor, no iba por el camino correcto._

—_Así es —respondió simplemente Hayate ante su mirada—, cada cual se toma como quiere una separación. Nosotras también la extrañamos, es cierto, pero preferimos recordar con cariño mientras estábamos juntas y atesorar la poca comunicación que tenemos._

—…_Es diferente —bufó Nanoha hundiendo su mentón en sus brazos._

—_¿Por qué es diferente? Era tu mejor amiga, pero también era la mía —La pelirroja volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido, no entendía a Hayate._

—_Sabes qué es diferente._

—_Hasta donde yo sé, ustedes son muy buenas amigas, eso es todo —respondió con simpleza—. No recuerdo que tú o Fate hayan dicho nada de algo más que no sea amistad._

_Nanoha tuvo que contener un reclamo, su cara debía ser de foto. Ahí estaba de nuev;, Hayate recriminándola por no haber dicho nada cuando pudo, ya una vez le dijo que pensaba que le hubiera sido más simple si al menos se hubiese sincerado con Fate, que se quitaría un peso de encima y ahora le estaba haciendo entender que todavía pensaba que debía hacerlo._

—_No es tan fácil —respondió desanimada abrazándose nuevamente a sus piernas._

—_Yo no entiendo por qué tú complicas tanto las cosas._

—_El amor es complicado —trató de defenderse._

—_En los libros —cortó con tozudez—. En la vida real las cosas son tan simples como quieres que sean._

—_No me estás ayudando —la acusó de reojo._

—_Soy tu amiga, mi deber es decirte las cosas como son —respondió con gesto de completa inocencia—, pero si quieres una hora de costará…_

—_No creo que seas buena psicóloga._

—_Qué cruel —dijo haciéndose la dolida._

—_Soy tu amiga, mi deber es decirte las cosas como son —imitó Nanoha con los ojos cerrados, para luego intercambiar una mirada divertida._

_Ambas rieron. No era una risa pura y despreocupada por parte de la pelirroja, pero era algo, pensó Hayate sintiéndose satisfecha. _

—_De todas formas, no es algo que se diga por teléfono ¿sabes?_

—_¡De eso estoy hablando! —señaló triunfal su amiga._

—_¿Ah? —Ahora sí que estaba confundida._

—_Todavía sigues refiriéndote a lo que sientes como "eso" —apuntó haciendo notar algo que Nanoha había pasado por alto— Si ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo en voz alta ¿Cómo pretendes decírselo a Fate?_

_Nanoha la miró con incredulidad, era cierto, en todo ese tiempo no había puesto sus sentimientos en palabras, ni a Fate ni a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma… ¿Significaría eso algo?_

Suspiró nuevamente al repetirse lo que había dicho esa mañana "Tal vez nuestros sentimientos no eran tan fuertes".

De esa conversación con Hayate había sacado al menos una cosa: no iba a conseguir nada quedándose de brazos cruzados, si tanto quería ver a Fate, entonces debía hacer algo para conseguirlo. Con permiso de sus padres consiguió un buen trabajo que le diera buenas ganancias y no le significara tanto tiempo para no descuidar sus otros deberes. Llevaba poco más de un mes y su alcancía nunca había estado tan llena, pero hasta eso ahora perdía algo de sentido…

_[__Para empezar, nunca tuve claro los sentimientos de Fate-chan. ¿Y si simplemente asumí algo que nunca fue? Bien pude equivocarme. Como dijo Hayate-chan, ella no habló de nada que no fuera amistad, incluso en nuestra despedida…]_

* * *

><p>Hayate llegó a su habitación y tiró el maletín sobre la cama. Comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse algo más cómodo y tal vez leer un rato. Necesitaba despejarse.<p>

No había vuelto a hablar con Nanoha en todo el día, no se creía capaz de hacerlo sin soltar algo que no debía… y casi como recordatorio de ello, sonó su teléfono.

—Buenas —saludó sin muchas ganas.

—_Hayate-chan ¿Cómo estás?_ —la serena voz de Suzuka se oía algo inquieta.

—Preocupada por Nanoha-chan, como tú supongo —respondió suspirando—… y sintiéndome culpable.

—…_Lo sé, yo también _—reconoció tras un breve silencio—. _Por eso llamaba, me ha costado un mundo contener a Arisa-chan._

—Sí, me lo imagino. Probablemente estaría igual si hubiera estado en el mismo salón que esa cara de muerta en vida.

—_Sé que no es fácil, Hayate-chan, pero es por una buena causa y nosotras lo prometimos —_su voz sonó severa, como una advertencia.

—Lo sé, lo sé, descuida, sé lo que no debo decir.

—_Está bien, entonces… Buenas noches._

—Buenas noches, descansa.

Suspiró nuevamente cortando la comunicación y se sentó en su cama para mirar el aparato con seriedad.

—Lo siento, Suzuka-chan, sé lo que no debo decir, pero las acciones dicen más que mil palabras —dijo con decisión para luego sonreír pícaramente.

* * *

><p>El día pasó lento como siempre. Al llegar a su casa pidió que la excusaran de la cena porque se sentía muy cansada y subió a su cuarto.<p>

_[__Lo peor de todo es que pareciera que a ella ni siquiera le importa. Desde el principio se mostró muy tranquila con todo esto. Claro, me decía que me extrañaba, pero luego empieza a mostrarme lo bien que se la pasa con sus nuevos amigos y lo feliz que es allá.]_

Se quitó la chaqueta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ni cuenta se había dado que tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados desde hace un rato.

_[__Mientras yo aquí sufriendo por ella… ¡Eso! Eso justamente es lo que me molestaba. Lo acabo de entender. El que pareciera que ella se estuviera olvidando de mí y reemplazándome con esa nueva gente. Cuando a mí me ha costado un mundo contenerme y no gritarle por teléfono todo lo que siento después de un corto silencio…]_

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio y abrió el diario en la página que lo había dejado para redactar lo que estaba pensando.

_[__¡Hasta me conseguí un trabajo para ir a verla y declararme en persona! Cuando le tomé el peso a la situación y vi que su regreso se veía complicado, hice algo para no perder la esperanza, para volver a verla… ¿Pero ella ha hecho algo? No. Se la ha pasado de lo mejor con ese nuevo amiguito que también le gusta el misterio y ahora ya ni siquiera me escribe…]_

Detuvo el lápiz justo ahí. Todo el enojo se esfumó en un segundo al recordar que hace un par de semanas que su contacto ha sido escaso. Partió diciéndole que era mejor que ya no se levantara tan temprano para que chatearan antes de que se fuera al instituto o que se quedara hasta tan tarde, porque no quería quitarle horas de sueño. Maldijo la diferencia horaria, pero lo aceptó. Sin embargo, luego cesaron las llamadas telefónicas, cartas hace tiempo que no recibía y poco a poco los mensajes se volvieron rápidos y cortantes como "Espero que estés bien. Saludos".

¿Es que acaso Fate ya estaba perdiendo interés en ella? En su amistad al menos. Este sólo pensamiento hacía que su pecho doliera y se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

Volvió a tomar el lápiz, resistiéndose con decisión a su amargura.

_[__Quizás sea un poco exagerado, pero como me ha dicho Suzuka-chan para reconfortarme: siendo adolescentes es normal sentir el peso del mundo encima por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, esto no es cualquier cosa, de verdad siento que me hubieran arrebatado la felicidad de cuajo…]_

Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla soltando el bolígrafo, ya había escrito suficiente por hoy. Lo mejor sería ir a la cama antes de seguir calentándose la cabeza y sufriendo en vano.

Su móvil vibró sobre el escritorio captando su atención.

—Un mensaje de Hayate-chan —comentó oprimiendo un botón para verlo— ¿Uh?

{Nanoha-chan, nos vemos mañana en el puente del parque cerca del puerto, a eso de las 6. Sé que sabes cuál es. ¡Es domingo así que no tienes excusa! Saludos :3}

—_¿Qué pasa con ella invitándome tan de repente?_

Dejó nuevamente el móvil sobre el escritorio y se empezó a sacar la ropa para ponerse pijama. No quería darle más vueltas a nada.

Su último pensamiento de esa noche fue una cabellera dorada y unos ojos borgoña.

* * *

><p><em>[<em>_Volví a soñar con Fate-chan, sí, nada nuevo. Lo novedoso está en que esta vez no fue nada lindo… Ella se alejaba de mí. _

_Estábamos en el parque donde nos conocimos, no estoy segura de cuántos años habían pasado desde que se fue, pero ya no me recordaba… Ella simplemente no me reconoció y siguió su camino y por más que intenté seguirla mis piernas no respondían mientras la veía perderse en las tinieblas típicas de una pesadilla…__]_

—…rita… señorita… ¡señorita! —Este último grito logró sacarla de su mundo de ensueño y tras pestañar un par de veces pudo enfocar a la señora que la veía interrogante con una billetera en la mano.

—Ah, eh, disculpe —se excusó torpemente con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Serán 1200 yens.

La mujer pagó el monto indicado y ella logró, casi de milagro, articular los movimientos necesarios para hacer funcionar la máquina registradora.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve un poco pálida —comentó con algo de preocupación la señora, recibiendo su compra.

—Eh… sí, no es nada, gracias por la preocupación —se rascó una mejilla en un gesto común de nerviosismo suyo. La mujer asintió reticente y tras una sonrisa se marchó.

—Nanoha-chan, si no te sientes bien deberías tomar un descanso —Se acercó su jefe con cara de preocupación—. La verdad es que yo tampoco te veo buena cara.

—N-no se preocupe, no es nada, en serio —dijo negando con las manos—. No dormí muy bien, eso es todo.

—Haz estado muy distraída este último tiempo… —observó— Mejor ve a refrescarte un poco, no quiero que nada te pase y honestamente no es mucho lo que ayudas en ese estado.

—Sí, señor… lo siento —respondió apenada bajando la cabeza. El hombre le sonrió comprensivo.

—No te preocupes, todos pasamos por un mal período a veces —Le dio unas palmaditas casi fraternalmente en la cabeza—, sólo recuerda que no hay problema que no tenga solución.

Nanoha lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento. Su jefe pareció conforme y le indicó que podía salir a tomarse algo, que el la cubriría.

_[__¿Solución? Claro que la tiene: Fate-chan. Ella es la causa y la solución de mis problemas. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más seguiré así…]_

Tomó el refresco previamente seleccionado de la máquina expendedora y se recostó en un costado abriendo la lata.

_[__Las dudas que me han estado carcomiendo la mente no han hecho más que acrecentarse desde que entramos a clases. Atribuyo en parte de culpa a un acontecimiento inesperado la primera semana…]_

Tomó un largo sorbo para luego mirar el claro cielo, siempre la hacía sentir mejor de alguna manera. Infinito, calmo… todos los problemas parecían tan pequeños en comparación a su inmensidad. Inhaló y dejó salir el aire con pesadumbre.

_El inicio del nuevo año había estado como lo esperado: fatal. Creía que tener en qué distraerse, vale decir clases y el club, podría ayudarla un poco, pero el instituto no hacía más que recordarle aún más a Fate. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de ella, bueno, todo podía de cierta forma recordársela, pero esto era peor._

_Ya por fin había terminado el día y las prácticas. Como recién estaban comenzando no había sido más que presentación de nuevos miembros y hablar de los futuros torneos a realizarse. Cansada y con el único deseo de irse a casa, se encontraba guardando su raqueta cuando un veterano se le acercó._

—_Takamachi-san ¿Tienes un minuto? —cuestionó con nerviosismo. Nanoha levantó la vista desganada, cosa que hizo al joven ponerse más intranquilo._

—_¿Uh? Uhm… está bien —Muchas ganas no tenía, pero era un senpai después de todo._

_Con un suspiro de alivio el muchacho le indicó que fueran tras el gimnasio para no ser molestados. Nanoha no entendía por qué la necesidad de privacidad, pero accedió de igual modo. Una vez que estuvieron ahí el joven se dio vuelta para encararla, se le notaba nervioso, pero con decisión marcada en el rostro._

—_¡Takamachi-san! —llamó casi en un grito._

—_¿S-si? —eso la tomó por sorpresa y alzó una ceja confundida._

—_Desde hace un tiempo tú… quiero decir yo… Me estoy liando —Inhaló para serenarse y volvió a hablar más calmado—: Lo que quiero decir es que desde que entraste al club me he fijado en ti, eres muy linda y amable con todos. Me gustas —soltó de la nada, dejando a Nanoha de una pieza._

—…_P-perdón ¿Qué? —preguntó negando ligeramente con la cabeza, eso la había tomado por sorpresa._

—_Bu-bueno… que me gustas y quisiera que fueras mi novia —la anterior reacción de Nanoha lo había vuelto a inquietar._

_La chica abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, incapaz de articular sonido, honestamente eso la había pillado desprevenida. No era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba, pero en un momento como este era algo… Claro que el pobre chico no tenía por qué saber que ella se estaba deshaciendo en dudas por su mejor amiga._

_Tenía que decirle algo, la mirada interrogante y casi suplicante de su senpai le indicaba que no diría ni haría nada más hasta oír una respuesta de ella._

—_Uhm… yo…_

—_Si es porque soy de último año —interrumpió temiendo la negativa—, no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Por eso te lo dije ahora y no cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde —esto le llegó a Nanoha como un duro golpe—. Incluso si me voy, te prometo que no me olvidaría de ti, podríamos seguir viéndonos y todo._

_Las palabras del chico no ayudaban mucho a Nanoha a recuperar su capacidad de habla__. Lo que había iniciado como una sorpresiva confesión, se convertía en un juego del destino aludiendo a su propia situación. El joven seguía dando razones, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. Inhaló profundamente imitando lo que el chico hubiera hecho para calmarse y lo miró a los ojos con determinación._

—_Senpai —llamó para hacerlo callar—, me siento halagada, pero lo siento… Uhm —se maldijo por ponerse nerviosa nuevamente—Hay… Hay alguien más._

—_Oh, ya veo —No pudo evitar exteriorizar su decepción, pero se mantuvo firme— ¿Entonces no hay posibilidad? ¿Estás saliendo?_

—_En realidad no, pero…_

—_¿Esa persona siente lo mismo? —intentó aferrarse a una oportunidad._

—_Yo… No estoy segura… —reconoció agachando la cabeza._

_El chico__ pudo notar el cambio de semblante en la pelirroja. Nanoha se sumía nuevamente en el profundo agujero que parecía estar desde hace tiempo, por eso se sorprendió cuando la chica volvió a dirigirse a él, con tono medio perdido._

—_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

—_La que quieras —respondió algo inseguro._

—_Si yo me fuera muy lejos y no supieras cuándo volvería… ¿Seguirías sintiendo algo por mí?_

_El joven no respondió, al igual que su confesión dejara sin palabras a Nanoha era ella quien lo pillaba de sorpresa ahora. Nanoha levantó la vista sonriendo tristemente, dando por finalizada la conversación._

De esa escena había sacado dos cosas importantes: la primera es que todavía no era capaz de decir lo que sentía por Fate abiertamente y la segunda es que no estaba segura de los sentimientos de ella. En ese entonces no quería sumarle la tercera opción de dudar de sus propios sentimientos, pero muy a su pesar ahora lo estaba haciendo.

_[__Y si… ¿y si lo que siento por ella no es realmente lo que creo? Igual los sentimientos se van apagando… Si sigo sin verla ¿podré seguir sintiendo algo por ella?]_

Nanoha ya se encontraba cambiándose el uniforme por ropa casual para ir al encuentro de Hayate. Su jefe la dejó salir antes, así que tendría algo de tiempo de espera.

_[__¿El no ver a alguien significa que te olvidarás de esa persona?... ¡Eso nunca! Pensaba, pero ahora… ¿Qué es lo que pienso? ¿Qué es lo que siento?... ¿Qué es lo que siente Fate-chan? ¿Se estará olvidando de mí? ¿Estará siguiendo adelante y dejándome atrás como un recuerdo? Yo no puedo hacer eso, ya me acostumbré a tener a Fate-chan conmigo.]_

Costumbre. Esa era otra palabra que había rondado mucho en su mente. Sus padres e incluso sus amigas también la habían utilizado mucho, junto a 'tiempo'.

"_Dale tiempo al tiempo"_

"_El tiempo cura todas las heridas"_

"_Es porque son los primeros meses, ya te acostumbrarás"_

_[__¿Acostumbrarme? ¡No quiero acostumbrarme a estar sin Fate-chan! ¡No quiero olvidarme de ella! No PUEDO olvidarme de ella.]_

Nanoha se aferró con fuerza al barandal del puente, viendo su reflejo, una expresión dolida y unos labios apretados le devolvían la mirada.

_[__Pero… en algo pueden tener razón. Quizás sólo sea por costumbre el querer a Fate-chan conmigo. Que ella ya forme parte de lo que es "normal" y por eso me sienta tan incómoda sin ella. He estado casi toda la vida con ella, así que…]_

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta perderse en la profundidad celeste que distorsionó su imagen.

_[__¿La querré por eso? ¿Solamente por costumbre?... ¿Cuánto la quiero de todas formas? ¿Seguiré haciéndolo cuando la vea… o es un capricho mío por no tenerla?...Si es solo un capricho ¿Entonces por qué duele tanto?]_

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató de una castaña saliendo de entre la arboleda cercana.

—¡Hayate! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nanoha inmediatamente alzó la cabeza. Esa voz, era _su_ voz. No podría estar equivocada, la reconocería en cualquier parte y entre muchas otras. Volteó para encontrarse con Hayate sonriéndole pícaramente y señalando hacia un lado. Siguió la trayectoria que le era indicada.

—Mou, Hayate, no llegues y te desparezcas as_

Su voz se apagó al ver a una pelirroja observándola con incredulidad. Inmediatamente sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ante la situación que se le presentaba y miró con rabia a su amiga que le tendió la artimaña.

—¡Hayate!

—Ah, uhm, bueno… sé que prometí que sería sorpresa —trató de excusarse temiendo la furia de esos ojos carmesí—, pero… ¡Tenías que verla! ¡Estaba morir! No soy de piedra tampoco…

Nanoha por su parte estaba congelada. Creía que era un sueño, pero se sentía tan real… Además que estaba Hayate, en ninguno de sus sueños aparecía nadie que no fuera Fate.

—Eh… Uhm… ¿Nanoha? —ahora miró con preocupación y cierta timidez a su amiga.

_[__Mi nombre… dijo mi nombre y me está mirando. Si es un sueño no me importa, no me despierten esta vez, por favor… pero ¿y si no?]_

—Fate…-chan… Eres Fate-chan ¿verdad? ¿La real? —No supo cómo es que le salió la voz, hasta la sintió ajena.

—¡Ah! Nanoha… yo… siento mucho todo esto, se supone que sería una sorpresa ¡Mou, Hayate, es tu culpa!... Eh, bueno, yo… discúlpame por no haberte contactado, es que…

Fate, sonrojada y nerviosa, se deshacía en disculpas ante la mirada atenta y todavía perpleja de Nanoha. Definitivamente no era un sueño y por Dios, se la veía más linda que nunca, más hermosa que nunca. Algo cálido en su pecho disipó todos los pensamientos y amargas dudas que la habían estado carcomiendo.

_Ah, que idiota… Es tan simple… Otra vez la respuesta es obvia._

Sonrió con ternura y le dedicó una cálida mirada a la chica que tanto había esperado.

—Fate-chan… —llamó con suavidad. La aludida pegó un respingo como si esperara una reprimenda.

—¿S-si?

—Bienvenida a casa.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, muchas otras que quería hacer, pero con eso era suficiente… por ahora.

_Te quiero… por favor no te vuelvas a separar de mí._

* * *

><p>"WHAT? Ni siquiera estaba Fate! Eso no es suficiente Nanofate! o_ó"- puedo asegurar que ciertas personitas pensaron eso<em>,<em> pero ok, la idea de este cap. era "Nanoha extrañando a Fate"... y eso es todo lo que sabía, todo lo demás se fue haciendo en la marcha lol, así que si notan incoherencias o cualquier otra cosa hagan el favor de decirlo.

Para el siguiente, que espero no se alargue demasiado (este en principio creí que sería más corto que el anterior), habrá rival, celos, yukatas y mucho Nanofate! O eso espero~ Si quieren algo más también pueden sugerirlo, que los escuche es otro tema D:

Muy bien, si llegaste hasta aquí es porque obviamente te gusta el NanoFate y si es así ya debes haber leído sobre Mangateca(.)es, si no te haz metido todavía no sé qué esperas~

Ok, este se demoró por mi viaje y la U, el otro tardará su resto por mi apretado horario... pero a fin de mes puede ser lalala_  
><em>


	3. Patience

****¡Finalmente! Y todo gracias a las personas que seguían insistiendo para que terminase esto (a pesar de tratar de escudarme que los caps. funcionan como One-shot... o que esa era la idea). En serio me disculpo, y gracias.

Otra ración más de NanoFate agregada y bastante extenso. El título le viene más que bien xD. Ah, habrán OC, sorry, pero se necesitaba.

¿Qué más?... Uhm ah sí, fue Midori quien adivinó lo del cap pasado que ya no recuerdo bien qué es, pero no he olvidado su premio, así que lo tendrá... en algún momento. ¡Nada más! Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Patience<strong>

"_Bienvenida a casa"_

"_Um… ya regresé"_

_Una tímida sonrisa en labios de la rubia acompañando la intensidad de los pozos borgoña mirándola con cariño y Nanoha no pudo resistir más el impulso de su cuerpo; se lanzó sobre Fate, casi llevándose a ambas al suelo, para estrecharla con fuerza. Necesitaba verificar que fuera real, sentirla cerca…_

Ya han pasado un par de días desde aquello.

Fate y su hermano volvieron a Japón a vivir en un apartamento junto con Arf, la prima de Fate que está en último año de universidad.

Gracias a que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue a Inglaterra y dado que era una alumna ejemplar, no tuvo muchos problemas para reincorporarse a su antiguo instituto aunque las clases ya hubieran comenzado.

El profesor la introdujo nuevamente a la clase, diciendo para la sorpresa de todos —_menos 3 chicas_— que desde ese día volvería a formar parte del cuerpo estudiantil. Sus compañeros la recibieron cálida y animadamente, pero sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con unos azules que la miraban con cariño y evidente alegría, y ahí se quedaron mientras una tierna sonrisa acompañaba su rostro.

'_La razón por la que Fate-chan perdió un poco el contacto fue porque estaba ocupada con la mudanza. Ella y Chrono-kun, quien decidió volver a la universidad acá, se encargaron de tramitar todo lo necesario para volver, mientras que Lindy-san se quedó allá._

_Hoy se reintegró a nuestra clase y eso me hace muy feliz, pero…'_

—Joo~ Si las miradas mataran, ya tendrías unos cuantos homicidios en tu expediente —informó Hayate con una sonrisa de gato, observando el mismo lugar que la pelirroja.

Nanoha hizo un ruido entre gruñido y bufido mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Hayate, sólo por un segundo, antes de volver la vista a la escena que tomaba lugar unos asientos más allá.

—Harlaown-san ¿Cómo era Londres? —preguntaba una chica emocionada.

—¿Eran guapos los chicos allá? —interrogaba emocionada otra.

—¿También te uniste al club de atletismo? ¿Cómo era?

Este tipo de preguntas curiosas sobre una nueva cultura no le molestaban a Nanoha, si bien se llevaban la atención de Fate que no sabía cómo responder a todas ellas porque no alcanzaba ni abrir la boca antes de oír otra, eran algo normal. Nada de qué _preocuparse_.

—Oye, ¿creciste un poco más? —dijo sonriente una chica— Estás más alta ¿cierto?

—Guah, es verdad, no lo había notado, es que se ve más madura y eso sorprende —abundó otro.

—¡Cierto! Está mucho más guapa que antes… aunque ya lo era.

—Hey ¿y por qué te sonrojas? Jaja

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú fuiste la que lo mencionó antes también! —le reprochó a su otra compañera que igual se puso roja.

ESE tipo de comentarios eran los que tenían a Nanoha con el cabello erizado, los que iban dirigidos hacia Fate. A lo hermosa que se había vuelto —_si bien antes también lo era_—, el nuevo brillo en sus ojos —_quizás gracias a la nueva experiencia_—, el nuevo perfume que ahora usaba —_exquisito, por cierto_—, su cabello ahora más largo y deslumbrante, su piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana, sus labios… y ya estaba desvariando otra vez.

—Si no dejas de hacer esas caras graciosas, consideraré la opción de traer una cámara —comentó Hayate divertida. Nanoha le dedicó una mirada asesina y ella retrocedió un poco asustada—. ¡Oye, oye, no la cargues conmigo! No es mi culpa que Fate se haya vuelto más popular. Además es algo normal si consideras el viaje que hizo.

Nanoha contempló las palabras de su amiga, suspiró tratando de calmarse y se acomodó en su asiento para encarar a Hayate y dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba Fate rodeada.

—Lo sé, lo siento, es sólo que… —se cortó fijando la vista en su pupitre. Se sentía egoísta y posesiva, pero Fate recién había vuelto y quería que toda su atención fuera suya, no podía evitarlo.

—Vamos, déjalos que la disfruten un poco —dijo Hayate con una sonrisa comprensiva—, ellos sólo pueden verla acá, tú la tendrás todo el tiempo fuera de la escuela. —Le guiñó un ojo. Nanoha esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —concedió Nanoha sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—Y así aprovecharás de decirle _eso_ importante —apuntó Hayate con un leve guiño, pero la sonrisa pícara indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando. Nanoha agachó la cabeza avergonzada, con las mejillas teñidas.

'_Es verdad, desde que Fate-chan llegó no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de… eso. ¡Es que no ha habido oportunidad! El por qué me ocultaron que volvía era para que me llevara la sorpresa en la fiesta de bienvenida esa noche en casa de Hayate-chan. Estaba tan feliz de tenerla de nuevo a mi lado que simplemente disfruté de su compañía… y luego de eso ha estado ocupada con el traslado, ordenando y todo eso…'_

—Oigan ¿no deberían ayudarla? —preguntó Arisa que llegaba del baño, señalando a la rubia.

—¿Para qué? —soltó Hayate encogiéndose de hombros— Si yo disfruto viendo lo linda que se ve Fate-chan cuando no sabe qué decir~

Arisa resopló y se encaminó a donde estaba Fate para echarle una mano. Con cierta autoridad en la voz le dedicó unas últimas palabras a Hayate.

—¡Y tú ándate a tu clase!

—¡Qué cruel! —Alcanzó a decir Hayate antes de que Arisa se internara entre el grupo de acosadores con cara de malos amigos— Yo sólo vine a hacerle compañía a la solitaria Nanoha-chan ¿cierto?

Nanoha la miró con mala cara mientras Hayate pasaba un brazo por su espalda en un medio abrazo. Hayate se divertía con su pesar, lo sabía.

—¿En serio no deberías estar en clases?

—Estamos en hora libre de estudios —dijo con simpleza—, y yo estoy estudiando el comportamiento humano.

La pelirroja iba a protestar a eso cuando el profesor entró en el salón, acompañado de Suzuka con una gran ruma de papeles.

—Ya está bien, clase, dejen respirar a Harlaown y tomen asiento. —Miró a la castaña que se había sentado en un pupitre vacío al lado de Nanoha— Yagami…

—¿Si, profesor?

—¡A su salón!

—Aw…

Hayate se retiró del salón refunfuñando y antes de cerrar la puerta le sacó la lengua al profesor que le gritó aproximándose a la puerta para regañarla, pero ella ya había salido corriendo entre risas. Nanoha suspiró con una sonrisa resignada, la más baja del grupo había vuelto a ser la misma causa alborotos de siempre y eso era gracias a que el grupo estaba completo nuevamente. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a Fate que también sonreía ante lo molesto que había dejado Hayate al hombre. Una sonrisa inconciente se formó en su rostro mientras sentía a su corazón latir alegremente, por fin se encontraba con la cabellera rubia al ver hacia ese pupitre.

Fate pareció sentir su mirada y le dedicó una linda sonrisa que la hizo enrojecer y agachar la cabeza abochornada por haber sido pillada mirándola, seguramente con cara de boba.

Recuperándose un poco, volvió a mirar a Fate de soslayo y esbozó una tímida sonrisa al verla concentrada en lo que el profesor explicaba, considerando que Hayate tenía razón y ya habría tiempo suficiente para hablar sobre lo que sentía…

~O~~O~~O~

—¡Pero bueno, se puede saber por qué todavía no le dices nada? —interrogó exasperada Hayate al verla nuevamente con la mitad del cuerpo esparcida en el pupitre— Ha pasado más de una semana desde que volvió ¿Sabes?

—No es tan fácil… —respondió débilmente, ya se sentía suficientemente frustrada como para que encima le gritaran.

—¿En serio quieres que responda a eso otra vez?

—¡Es que en serio no lo es! —se defendió con lágrimas de cocodrilo, sintiéndose desdichada — Fate-chan ha estado muy ocupada… y en el instituto siempre está rodeada de gente y profesores, así que…

—Entiendes que eso no es una excusa suficientemente válida ¿cierto? —dijo Hayate impasible sentándose en la silla delante del puesto de Nanoha y apoyando un brazo en el respaldo.

—Uhm…

'_La verdad es que cuando parece ser la oportunidad perfecta… me quedo sin palabras ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Y antes de que pueda calmarme, algo o alguien interrumpen el momento. La vida me odia'_

—Hayate-chan, por favor, ya tuve suficiente con Arisa-chan —dijo suplicante— ¿Podrías intentar ser un poquito considerada?

—Está bien, pero que sepas que no la tienes fácil.

—¿Eh? —levantó por completo la cabeza.

—Ya te has dado cuenta que Fate es más popular que antes y no parece importunarla como solía hacerlo —comentó circunspecta—, que no te extrañe si termina perdiendo el interés en ti por demorar tanto, si es que ya no lo hizo… —miró por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de espanto de Nanoha y se sintió algo culpable, pero continuó—: Interés que, por cierto, nunca estuvimos seguras si de verdad tenía.

Ahí estaba otra vez, la cruda realidad tocando a la puerta, de boca de su honesta amiga. No era como si Nanoha no hubiera contemplado esa posibilidad antes, pero trataba de apartarla al instante, aunque era una de las muchas dudas que hacían que en el último momento su mente se bloqueara casi inconcientemente. Hayate tenía razón, debía darse prisa, ya una vez fue demasiado lenta y si es que Fate de verdad sentía algo por ella no iba a estar esperando toda la vida a que se decidiera.

Hoy sería el día que hablaría claramente con Fate, se dijo con firmeza a la hora de educación física, sentada en las gradas viendo a la rubia correr.

'_Tiene que ser hoy, ya no hay pero que valga. Si dejo pasar más tiempo quién sabe si… Dioses, se ve tan bien cuando corre… con el cabello al viento y esa mirada seria… ¿Siempre fue tan rápida? ¿Tan… increíble? Rayos, ¿me estoy poniendo roja de nuevo? ¡Por favor que no me esté poniendo roja de nuevo!'_

Justo en el momento en que Nanoha agachó la cabeza restregándose con fuerza las mejillas, Fate atravesó la línea de meta con una amplia ventaja sobre los demás competidores. La profesora la felicitó por su nueva marca y un grupo de alumnos la rodeó al instante.

—¡Harlaown, eso fue genial! Te has vuelto más rápida. Estuviste entrenando duro allá ¿no?

—Sí, habían corredores realmente impresionantes y la competencia era dura —explicó Fate con una sonrisa comenzando a relatarles sobre algunos deportistas.

—¿Por qué rayos Fate-chan no los manda a volar? —bufó Nanoha desde un poco más lejos.

—En vez de preocuparte por eso, ¿no deberías ir a felicitarla tú también? —comentó Arisa a su lado.

—Fate-chan ya era asombrosa desde antes, no entiendo por qué hacen tanto alboroto ahora —respondió tozuda Nanoha.

—A ver, a ver, atrás gente —llamó la atención de todos Hayate, posicionándose al lado de Fate—. Yo soy la manager, así que cualquier cosa que quieran saber deberá pasar por mí antes.

—Hayate, ¿a qué estás jugando? —preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja.

—De verdad que te has vuelto veloz, mi querida Fate-chan. Hay que ver no más lo tonificadas que están estas piernas —dijo agachándose para observarlas de cerca con una amplia sonrisa. Fate enrojeció—, pero no sólo eso…

En un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento, Hayate se incorporó para abrazar a Fate por detrás, rodeando sus pechos con ambas manos ante la atónita mirada de todos. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos al sentir un apretón e inmediatamente se puso roja hasta las orejas.

—Tal parece que también te has desarrollado aquí, Fate-chan —parafraseó Hayate con tono juguetón, dando suaves apretones con una bien formada sonrisa de gato.

—¡K-kyaah! —Fate se liberó cubriéndose con ambos brazos, apenada.

'_¡¿Pero qué diablos está haci-? ¿"Kyah"? ¿Eso fue un kyah? ¡Moe! ¿Es que acaso puede ser más ado...? ¡No, Nanoha! ¡Focus! Matar a Hayate, eso.'_

—¡HAYATE-CHAN! —rugió Nanoha.

A la pelirroja le habían subido todos los colores al rostro ante la acción de su amiga castaña, para terminar en un profundo rojo. Estaba furiosa, alterada, avergonzada, desconcertada, ¿envidiosa?

Se interpuso bruscamente entre Fate y Hayate, encarando a su descarada amiga.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Fate-chan? ¿Qué acaso eres una pervertida sin remedio? ¡Tus jueguitos ya se están saliendo de control! —exclamaba atropelladamente airada. Sabía que si se detenía a pensar lo que decía, diría o haría algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría o avergonzaría, así que se limitó a insultar un poco más a Hayate, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras a una velocidad increíble para que nadie la entendiera (ya que ni ella misma sabía lo que decía), hasta calmarse.

—Vamos, Fate-chan —dijo al fin tomando fuertemente de la mano a la rubia.

—¿Eh?

—Debes estar sedienta ¿no? —agregó al notar lo autoritaria que había sonado—. Te acompaño a los bebederos para que descanses un poco.

—E-está bien… —accedió formando una ligera sonrisa y dejándose guiar.

—¡IAUCH! ¡Arisa-chan! —Se quejó la castaña llevándose las manos a un creciente chichón en la cabeza.

—¡Te lo mereces por pervertida! —gruñó la rubia todavía con el puño apretado.

—Claro, yo haciendo una buena acción y soy castigada… —refunfuñó Hayate.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó confundida ante la risita cómplice de Suzuka.

—'_Cielos, esa Hayate-chan…' _—resopló todavía molesta la pelirroja arrastrando a Fate— '_Se merece un escarmiento, pero…' _—Miró de reojo a la rubia que la seguía con expresión inocente y sumisa. Curvó sus labios soltando una risita— '_Quizás se lo agradezca más tarde nyahaha'_

Mientras Fate se mojaba la cara y saciaba su sed, Nanoha la contemplaba tratando de calmar sus nervios, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desvariar nuevamente viendo sus largas, largas pestañas y su hermoso cabello brillando por la humedad.

Este era un buen momento ¿no? Estaban por fin solas y si se quedaba más tiempo mirándola embobada la desgastaría. Abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces tratando de buscar las palabras, sin éxito.

—F-Fate-chan —llamó una vez que encontró su voz.

—¿Hm? —Se incorporó ladeando la cabeza ligeramente con expresión inocente. Nanoha pegó un respingo.

'_Oh por Dios, no me mires así… ¡Cómo esperas que me concentre si me miras así! Ahh ¿por qué tiene que ser tan adorable? No, no sólo eso. Esas gotas que se deslizan por su rostro la hacen ver tan… ¡Cálmate, Nanoha! Tienes que enfocarte y… Siguen cayendo por su cuello y…'_

—¿Nanoha? —preguntó acercándose, preocupada por la expresión pasmada de su amiga.

La pelirroja sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, forzándose a apartar la vista de los profundos y cautivadores ojos de la rubia para focalizarse en un punto perdido en el suelo.

—Ehm, estuviste… realmente genial en la pista —dijo sintiéndose tonta por ello, era la verdad pero no era lo que quería decir.

—Oh, gr-gracias —respondió Fate avergonzándose también— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí… —Hubo un tenso momento de silencio—. Parece que aprovechaste el tiempo allá.

—Uhn, conocí grandes atletas, entre ellos estaba… Ah, recibiste las fotos ¿no? Era el chico rubio —mencionó insegura—. Él es…

—¡Ah! ¡Fate-chan! —saltó de pronto al oír sobre el amigo de Fate en Inglaterra.

—¿Si?

—Bueno, yo… —dudó un momento y volvió a agachar la cabeza. No sabía por qué había gritado, sólo no quería que Fate mencionara al chico—. La verdad es que… quería decirte algo… Yo… creo que… —Negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos—. No, estoy segura… de que yo… yo… uhm… —Volvió a agachar la cabeza sin poder soportar la presión—. Yo… yo de verdad… —Cerró los ojos con fuerza— ¡YO DE VERDAD MUERO POR UN HELADO DE FRESA!

Fate pestañeó un par de veces, perpleja. Nanoha hundió un poco más la cabeza, avergonzada.

'_¿Un helado de fresa? ¿En serio? Genial, ahora aparte de cobarde, me convertí en una idiota.'_

—Oh, bueno, no le veo nada de malo a eso, no tienes por qué estar tan avergonzada —dijo la rubia con calma—. Pero ahora estamos en medio de una clase…

—Ah, nyahaha —Nanoha se incorporó riendo nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza con una mano—. Sí, ya lo sé, es por eso que… uhm, no tengo prisa.

—Bien, podemos ir luego entonces. —Fate sonrió. Nanoha asintió. Otra vez las invadió el silencio. La pelirroja volvía a estar absorta en sus pensamientos

—Nanoha —llamó suavemente la rubia.

—¿S-si? —saltó sorprendida. La sonrisa que tenía su amiga en el rostro casi la derrite.

—¿Te gustaría venir a quedarte a dormir en mi casa hoy? He estado tan atareada desde que llegué que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de estar juntas y como mañana empieza la _Golden Week_ pensé… Sólo si quieres, claro —terminó tímidamente.

—¡C-claro, me encantaría! _'¡Para de tartamudear, mujer!'_ —se reprochó mentalmente.

—Me alegro —sonrió cálidamente, su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa con un leve sonrojo y se quedaron mirando con ternura unos momentos, hasta que una voz destruyó la atmósfera.

—¡Heeey! ¡Nanoha, Fate! —gritó Arisa unos metros más allá— ¡La profesora dice que se apuren!

—Diablos, Arisa-chan, de verdad que no tienes tacto —espetó Hayate a su lado mirándola con reproche.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —frunció el ceño la rubia, ignorante.

—Ahh, te falta aprender a leer el ambiente —suspiró la castaña.

—¡Ya vamos! —respondió Fate, ajena a la pequeña charla de sus amigas. Miró a Nanoha— ¿Vamos?

—S-sí, yo las alcanzo en un momento —sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Está bien, me adelanto entonces.

Una vez que Fate se alejara un poco, Nanoha abrió una llave y se lavó el rostro con frenesí.

'_Vamos, vamos… ¿Desde cuándo soy yo la que se pone roja por todo? ¡Solo me invitó a su casa!'_

Una risita involuntaria escapó de sus labios al pensar en que por fin pasaría tiempo a solas con la rubia. Eso podía significar otra buena oportunidad… y con ese pensamiento en mente, volvió a la cancha con una marcada sonrisa.

~O~~O~~O~

Luego de las clases, Nanoha tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras cerraba su zapatillero. Volteó a ver a la rubia que tenía a su lado con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estás lista, Fate-cha…? ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó al ver a su amiga riendo bajito con el móvil en la mano.

—¿Uh? —Levantó la vista todavía con una ligera sonrisa—. Ah, recibí un mensaje de Arf, dice que tengo una sorpresa esperando en casa. Un regalo de Brian.

—¿Brian? —frunció el ceño, por alguna razón ese nombre amenazaba su buen humor.

—Sí, es el amigo que te decía de Londres.

—¿Y tan bueno es recibir un regalo de él? —se reprochó mentalmente por sonar tan molesta, pero no lo pudo evitar.

—Bueno… con él nunca sabes qué esperar. —Volvió a soltar una risita mientras avanzaba, inconsciente de que eso atentaba aún más contra el humor de Nanoha—. Es simpático y muy divertido, espero poder presentártelo alguna vez.

—'_¿Por qué me sonríe así? Ni que fuera el gran personaje ese chico…'_ —tratando de contener su mal humor logró esbozar una media y forzada sonrisa—. U-uhm…

Siguieron caminando en silencio mientras Nanoha iba perdida en un monologo interno, observando de reojo a la sonriente rubia.

'_En serio, ¿qué puede tener de grandioso ese tipo?... Creo que lo ha mencionado antes… Varias veces… Demasiadas, tal vez… ¿Es ese chico rubio que aparecía en las fotos?... No le presté mucha atención, pero creo que era guapo… ¿Es por eso que Fate-chan habla tanto de él?... No, no, no. Fate-chan no es así, es mucho más lógico que sea él quien esté interesado en ella. Eso es'._

La cobriza asiente ante su pensamiento, sólo hasta que su cerebro terminara de comprender las implicancias de dicha idea y esto la congelara en su posición como un balde de agua fría.

—¿Nanoha? —llamó Fate unos pasos más allá, confusa.

La aludida tardó unos instantes en reaccionar a la llamada de la rubia y cuando lo hizo solo atinó a sacudir la cabeza y formular una mueca que intentaba asemejar una sonrisa, sin demasiado éxito. A pesar de esto, retomó el paso para no preocupar a su acompañante.

'_Bu-bueno, no es como si fuera el primer chico (o chica, ya que estamos) que se fija en Fate-chan… Porque de eso se trata ¿no? Él está interesado en ella..? No puedo culparlo, es que sencillamente Fate-chan es… ¡No! ¡Concéntrate! ¡No es tiempo de pensar en lo maravillosa que Fate-chan es!... Pero es que es tan… ¡NO! ¡El chico!... Así es; tenemos a este chico que está interesado en ella… Que no es el primero (y probablemente no sea el último -ugh-)… pero definitivamente para mí sí es la primera vez que me siento así por algo como esto. Me siento molesta… MUY molesta y no sabría decir con quién es que estoy más molesta: si con este chico, conmigo misma o con Fate-chan._

_Con el chico este es por razones obvias; aprovechando de acercarse a ella mientras yo no estaba ahí… conmigo misma porque no sé qué me pasa ¿Son esto celos? Si lo son ahora entiendo por qué dicen que son horrendos… y molesta con Fate-chan por hacerme sentir así. ¿Para qué tiene que mencionarlo? ¿No ve que eso me desagrada? ¿Es realmente necesario que sonría de esa manera cuando habla de él? ¿Qué lo mencionara tanto? ¡¿Qué me mandara tantas fotos en la que me mostraba lugares que visitaba CON ÉL?... Es como si lo hiciera a propósito para ponerme celosa… Bueno, no es como si ella supiera o se diera cuenta que eso me pone celosa… ¡Pero debería! ¡Es MI mejor amiga!'_

Y otra vez, cuando la realización de su pensamiento la golpeara, no pudo evitar exteriorizar su frustración en un gruñido que se prolongó como un suspiro, sin que ella misma fuera conciente.

Fate se limitó a observarla de reojo, desde hace rato que le extrañaba el comportamiento de su amiga, pero se veía tan absorta en sus pensamientos que prefería dejarla ser, por ahora. No se le había pasado por alto la anormal conducta de Nanoha desde que había regresado y en parte a eso se debía la invitación de ese día.

'…_Mi mejor amiga… sólo eso. Acéptalo, Nanoha, Hayate-chan tiene razón y no tengo derecho a ponerme así por nada… ¡Pero es que esto tampoco es nada! Es normal que sienta recelo si alguien se interesa de "esa" forma en la persona que… ¿no?... Más si es una persona que no conozco y que estuvo con ella mientras yo lloraba su ausencia… Sí, es natural. Y de cualquier forma no es la primera vez que soy un poquito posesiva con Fate-chan, aunque sea algo vergonzoso admitirlo… Un momento. Si Fate-chan nunca se ha puesto así por mí ¿quiere decir que no le intereso de esa forma?... No, no. No es como si le diera razones, ya que mi atención siempre ha estado casi en su totalidad puesta en ella cuando está cerca (y cuando no también)… Aunque también ha habido personas que se han interesado en mí…'_

—…Incluso está ese senpai que se me declaró hace poco…

—¿Uh? —Fate se detuvo.

—¿Eh? —Nanoha también.

Ambas pestañaron, mirándose a los ojos con ingenuidad y confusión. La cobriza no tardó en entrar en pánico al darse cuenta que probablemente fuera ella quien causó esa reacción en Fate.

—'_Ay, Dios, ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? ¿Estaba hablando en voz alta sin darme cuenta?... ¡¿Qué tanto habré soltado en voz alta?'_ —Tragó pesado mientras en su mente se desataba una tormenta, sosteniéndole la mirada a Fate—. _'Me sigue mirando… Está esperando que diga algo, pero ¡¿qué digo? ¡Qué _dije_! ¡¿y ahora qué hago?'_ —Abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Se concentró en destinar el mayor número de neuronas posibles en formular una frase coherente y lo intentó otra vez, con lo que consiguió—: U-uhmmm… ¿uh? —Quiso golpearse por eso—. _'Excelente, obviamente entenderse con monosílabos es la respuesta… Idiota.'_

—Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? —preguntó Fate al fin. Nanoha volvió a pestañar.

Tal como no había sido conciente de haber abierto la boca, es que no se había percatado que su voz no salió más que en un murmullo que la rubia no alcanzó a oír con claridad. No tardó en soltar una risita nerviosa.

—Nyahaha, no fue nada, Fate-chan —dijo sonriente y apresuró el paso—. Démonos prisa que vamos muy lento.

Fate frunció el ceño, desorientada, pero se apresuró en seguirla de cerca, guardando su inquietud para más tarde.

Nanoha ahora sí que se sentía como una idiota: ¿qué había sido esa ridícula actitud ante la idea de que Fate se enterara de que alguien se le había declarado mientras ella no estaba? ¿Acaso esperaba una reacción de su parte? ¿O tenía miedo de cuál fuera?

No pudo evitar que la inseguridad que la embargaba se manifestara en su rostro, tal como se apoderaba de todo su ser… pero afortunadamente ese horrible sentimiento tiene una cura infalible; basta de un solo gesto para que se esfume en un instante.

La pelirroja detuvo sus pasos y ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos carmesí de la rubia fijos en ella, cálidos pero determinados. Nanoha pestañeó, todavía dudando de que la suavidad que abrigaba su mano fuese real y para cerciorarse bajó la vista para encontrarse con la mano de su amiga sujetando la suya. Volvió a entrelazar su mirada con la de Fate. Como toda respuesta ésta apretó un poco más el agarre, al tiempo que una deslumbrante sonrisa florecía en su rostro.

Nanoha sonrió de vuelta, con gratitud brillando en sus ojos. Fate siempre sabía cómo calmarla y hacer que las dudas desaparecieran.

Dejando que ese calorcito se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, ambas retomaron el camino, sonrientes. Y Nanoha tenía la seguridad de que, en ese preciso momento, era feliz.

~O~~O~~O~

Una vez que llegaron a la nueva residencia de Fate, que se encontraba un poco más lejos que su antigua casa, Nanoha estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. A medida que los pasos iban adquiriendo una cuenta regresiva, se le dificultaba más el mantener un ritmo normal de respiración —_ya pensaba que en cualquier minuto empezaría a hiperventilar_—. No era la primera vez que iba a la casa de Fate, obviamente, pero esta vez tenía una _misión_ que por muy difícil que le resultara —_vamos, que no todos los días te declaras a tu mejor amiga_—estaba dispuesta a cumplirla a cualquier costo.

Sin embargo, optó por preocuparse por eso más tarde —_antes de desmayarse en la entrada a causa de un exceso de oxígeno en el cerebro_— y concentrarse en la arquitectura del lugar mientras su amiga buscaba las llaves. Era un conjunto de apartamentos nuevos, de diseño clásico y simplista, pero bastante amplios y cómodos por lo que Nanoha había podido comprobar anteriormente. La antigua casa la habían vendido al mudarse a Londres y como Lindy no tenía intenciones de volver, sólo para visitas ocasionales, había preferido conseguirles a sus pequeños un lugar más acorde a sus necesidades; tres habitaciones, cocina y baño, el espacio para una familia numerosa vendrá luego por cada uno, había dicho. Fate, Chrono y Arf, que hasta entonces estaba viviendo en un departamento individual, no habían tenido queja alguna al respecto, puesto que así no tendrían que preocuparse por mantener el jardín —_ahora con suerte tenían un par de plantas_—, limpiar canaletas o todas esas demás tareas con las que su madre los "atormentaba".

—Nanoha, ¿vienes? —La voz de Fate la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió atropelladamente y, con una habilidad motriz no muy superior, se apresuró a seguirla al interior.

—¡Ya llegué! —informó la rubia mientras se quitaba sus zapatos junto a Nanoha.

—¡Fate! —exclamó Arf al aparecer por la puerta de la cocina—. Bienvenida, ¿recibiste mi mensaje?

—Sí, dijiste que se trataba de un regalo de Brian. ¿Qué es?

Arf se llevó una mano a la nuca con expresión complicada en el rostro. A Nanoha no se le había pasado por alto que la sonrisa de la joven se había desfigurado en una mueca extraña al verla.

—Bueno, verás…

Fate arqueó una ceja y Nanoha frunció el ceño con un extraño mal presentimiento.

—¡_WELCOME HOOOMEEE_!

Apenas las chicas aparecieron en la entrada de la cocina, confeti de todos los colores y unas alegres voces fueron el animado recibimiento que tuvieron. Fate tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para analizar lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrió al reconocer las voces. Nanoha, por su parte, estaba pasmada, cosa que empeoró cuando Fate fue prácticamente abordada por cuatro individuos.

—_Long time no see, beauty! __How've you been?_ —saludó sonriente un chico rubio, estrechando a Fate en brazos, tal vez demasiado estrechamente para gusto de Nanoha quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

—_Gu-guys_, _what__are you doing here__?_ —contestó Fate en un perfecto inglés.

—_Isn't that obvious?_ _We came to__see you_! —respondió nuevamente el rubio, siendo secundado por los demás.

A Nanoha no le agradaba para nada ese chico, apenas llevaba unos segundos de conocerlo, pero la forma en que todavía tenía a Fate tomada de las manos y esa enorme sonrisa no le gustaban en absoluto. Además no es como que lo "conociera" propiamente, porque no se habían presentado. Arf suspiró sintiendo la pesada aura que emitía la cobriza, era justamente lo que se temía.

—Fate, no olvides los modales —llamó a su prima posando una mano en su hombro. La chica la miró y vio que le señalaba con la cabeza a Nanoha.

—¡Cierto, disculpa Nanoha! —Se soltó del agarre y fue al lado de su amiga.

'_Hasta que se acuerda que estoy aquí…'_

La joven hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la molestia no se notara en su rostro, el hecho de que _por fin _Fate se hubiera librado de las manos del chico rubio ayudó bastante a mejorar su humor.

—Estos son mis amigos de Londres —dijo sonriente la rubia señalando al pequeño grupo—. Él es Brian, ya te lo había mencionado —agregó señalando al rubio que la había abrazado antes.

—Sí, lo recuerdo…

Nanoha trató de sonreírle al chico, pero sólo logró una extraña mueca. El joven dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

—_Brian Blake_, _lady_ —sonrió—. Fate nos ha hablado mucho de usted, es un placer conocerla al fin —dijo esta vez en un casi perfecto japonés, para sorpresa de Nanoha.

—Como podrás ver, Brian tiene un complejo de _gentlemen_ —comentó la rubia soltando una risita.

—Sí… no es necesaria tanta formalidad, puedes decirme Nanoha —respondió ésta, aunque algo en su estómago le decía que no quería contacto alguno con el joven.

—Nanoha, entonces —sonrió caballerosamente—. Déjame presentarte a los demás. Los gemelos son Tomas y Olivia Jhonson —continuó, señalando a los jóvenes pelirrojos.

—_Hello/Hi_ —respondieron al unísono.

—Deberás disculparlos, pero no son muy diestros en otros idiomas aparte del inglés —señaló Brian.

—Tampoco te creas tan especial, _B.B. _—dijo de pronto la otra chica, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Una castaña con mechones morados en las puntas—. Yo también puedo hablar algo de japonés.

—Ah, bueno, ella es…

—Evie, sólo dime Evie —interrumpió nuevamente la joven, guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que alzaba su pulgar derecho.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Takamachi Nanoha, la amiga de infancia de Fate-chan. —Sintió la necesidad de agregar—. Pueden decirme Nanoha —terminó con una sonrisa cordial que le fue devuelta por todos.

—Chicos, entonces qué…

—Espera, Fate, deberíamos pasar al living —interrumpió Arf. Ante la mirada interrogante de su prima agregó—: Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa vienen en camino.

~O~~O~~O~

Lo siguiente que sucedió se podría clasificar en cuatro actos: todos sentados en el living para presentaciones, instintos asesinos, despedida y efímera felicidad.

El primer acto, "todos sentados en el living para presentaciones", fue justamente eso. Hayate y las demás llegaron a los pocos minutos, sumándole a Chrono, y los extranjeros nuevamente se presentaron. Terminando todos sentados en la mesita, londinenses por un lado, las chicas por el otro, Fate y Chrono en un extremo y Arf en el sobrante.

Esta vez Nanoha puso un poco más de atención a sus atuendos.

Tom, como pidió que lo llamaran, era el más alto de todos, pasaba a Fate en por lo menos unos 10 cm. y era un pecoso pelirrojo que usaba una gorra que apenas le dejaba ver unos mechones y ropa holgada. Su piel blanca hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes.

Olivia, la hermana gemela de Tom, era tan alta como Fate, pecosa al igual que su hermano y usaba dos gruesas trenzas. Su vestimenta era más bien recatada y parecía una chica algo tímida.

Evie era otro cuento, se había descrito así misma como una friki, otaku amante de los mangas y anime. Su personalidad activa y sonrisa pícara recordaban mucho a Hayate, por lo cual no fue de extrañar que, tras unos minutos de charla, ambas se hicieran buenas amigas.

Por otro lado estaba Brian, que resultó ser un chico guapo, alto, simpático y culto. Su padre era diplomático y su madre intérprete, por lo que se le daban muy bien los idiomas. Además resultó ser buen amigo de Chrono, producto de la afición de ambos por las novelas policiales, organizaciones secretas y cosas de ese estilo. De alguna manera, esto sólo empeoraba el malestar de Nanoha, al ver al joven interactuar tan amigablemente con los hermanos Harlaown, sin mencionar que estaba justo sentado al lado de Fate, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Recibí un mensaje de Arf diciendo que me esperaba una sorpresa de Brian en casa, pero no me esperaba esto —comentó Fate divertida—. Aunque tal vez debí imaginármelo si fue idea tuya.

—Te sorprendimos ¿no es así? —se defendió el chico sonriente.

—¡Vaya que sí! No esperaba volver a verlos tan pronto.

—Es que Brian ya no se aguantó más para verte de nuevo…

—¡Evie! —reprochó el joven. Nanoha sintió un retorcijón en el estómago—. Fue para aprovechar que acá tenían estos días festivos.

—Las cosas como son, el asunto es que nos convenciste de acompañarte… cosa que no fue difícil, en realidad. ¡Me moría por conocer Japón!

—Nosotros podemos hacerles de guía —sugirió Hayate, contagiándose de los ánimos de la otra chica— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedan?

—Pues todo el fin de semana —respondió alegremente Evie—, queremos aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Y dónde se quedarán?

Esa inocente pregunta hecha por Suzuka, sería la que conllevaría al siguiente acto: "instintos asesinos", protagonizado por Takamachi Nanoha.

Los chicos respondieron que tenían pensado alojarse en un hotel, aunque todavía no tenían visto cuál y pensaban pedirles opiniones a ellos. Sin embargo, los dueños de casa, Arf, Fate y Chrono, no estuvieron de acuerdo, diciendo que eso no sería bueno por su parte, siendo ellos sus invitados, y aunque el lugar no fuera tan grande podrían acomodarse. Esto obviamente no le agradó a Nanoha, porque significaba que el guapo rubio estaría bajo el mismo techo que _su_ guapa rubia.

Afortunadamente, Suzuka, servicial como siempre, les ofreció su casa —_más bien mansión _— para que pudieran hospedarse. La tormentosa aura de la joven Takamachi desapareció en ese instante, para tranquilidad de sus demás amigas (excepto la siempre despistada Fate), dejando una chica que parecía crear arcoíris con su radiante sonrisa, mirando a Suzuka como si quisiera construirle un monumento.

Entonces llegó el poco asertivo ofrecimiento de Chrono, que hizo pensar a las chicas (incluyendo a Arf) que la poca habilidad para captar lo que sucedía era una cosa de familia.

—Bueno, entonces Brian puede quedarse aquí —dijo sonriéndole al joven—, tengo unas nuevas películas sobre ECHELON que están increíbles.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Instintos asesinos fue lo que sintió Nanoha contra el hermano de su mejor amiga en ese momento. Su sonrisa se esfumó, dejando un aura negra que sólo sus amigas (menos Fate) y Arf lograron notar a la perfección, los otros chicos de pronto sintieron que la temperatura del lugar pareció descender unos grados, pero nada más.

Arf suspiró, esto era justamente lo que presintió que pasaría cuando vio a Fate entrando con la cobriza. Ya para nadie era secreto que los sentimientos de Nanoha iban más allá de una simple amistad y si de material de celos se trataba; Brian era el perfecto candidato, pues él y su primita se habían hecho muy cercanos en corto tiempo, además de que al joven también se le notaba interés por la despistada rubia.

Luego de pasar otro rato charlando, hasta que ya estaba atardeciendo, llegó el momento de la despedida. Todos acordaron encontrarse en el parque cercano para llevar a los jóvenes a su recorrido por la ciudad.

Mientras Hayate y los demás se adelantaban, Arf le sugirió a Chrono mostrarle dónde iba a dormir a Brian, para darles a Fate y Nanoha algo de privacidad.

—Bueno, Nanoha… —comenzó Fate con una sonrisa resignada—. Aunque todavía podrías quedarte…

—No, Fate-chan, está bien. Tendrás cosas que conversar con Brian-kun —dijo tratando de que su sonrisa fuera lo más convincente posible—. Será para otra ocasión.

—Está bien… ¿Nos vemos mañana? —le tomó una mano tratando de prolongar el momento lo máximo posible.

—Nos vemos mañana —le sonrió Nanoha dándole un ligero apretón a la mano que sostenía la suya.

—Nos vemos… —se despidió la rubia sin apartar los ojos de la otra y soltándola de a poco.

—Nos vemos… —Nanoha también parecía hechizada por la mirada de Fate. Ya sólo estaban agarradas por la punta de los dedos.

Nanoha sabía que si no rompía el contacto visual no sería capaz de irse, pero le era francamente imposible. Ambas parecían reacias a tener que despedirse, aunque fuera por solo unas horas. La idea de que pasarían todo el día juntas las había dejado con un sentimiento demasiado agradable como para aceptar tan fácilmente que ya no sería así.

Sumándole el hecho de que Nanoha ya había llegado a la determinación de que ese sería el día en que le confesaría a Fate sus sentimientos, cosa que tampoco podría ser…

'_Aunque… tal vez si lo digo ahora… no es como lo tenía planeado, pero…'_

Pero en ese preciso instante no existía nada más para ella que Fate y podía jurar que para la rubia era lo mismo. La atmósfera se lo decía, ambas se estaban mirando tan profundamente, renuentes a separarse, tratando de comunicar tantas cosas con una sola mirada. Sin previo aviso, el ambiente se había formado.

—¡Fate, ven a ver lo que trajo Brian!

…y sin previo aviso se había desmoronado y la magia roto gracias al llamado de Chrono. Eso solo sumó puntos a los instintos asesinos de Nanoha, aunque ahora se sentía más decepcionada que otra cosa.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió Fate volteando la cabeza. Luego volvió a mirar a Nanoha con una sonrisa de disculpa y esta vez sí la dejó ir, pero no sin antes depositarle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió con una radiante sonrisa y entró al apartamento cerrando la puerta.

Dejando a una inmóvil chica, perpleja y sonrojada, con una mano en la mejilla donde todavía podía sentir la calidez de los labios de la rubia. Sin embargo, esa sensación, más el increíble sentimiento que eso le había dejado, no duraron más que unos instantes en los que tardó en recordar que las horas siguientes que creyó pasaría con Fate, ya no sólo no se cumplirían, sino que había otra persona —_cierto chico _— quien las compartiría en su lugar, y la desazón la embargó.

Nanoha Takamachi se dio media vuelta para iniciar su camino a casa, y mirando el cielo llegó a la conclusión de que la felicidad era efímera.

~O~~O~~O~

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha fue la primera en llegar al lugar de encuentro. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para haber dormido más de lo estrictamente necesario y demasiados sentimientos abrumándola como para permanecer en cama.

Mientras esperaba en una de las bancas, una ligera sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, al pensar que, a pesar de todo, esos días los pasaría con sus amigas como hace mucho no lo hacían. Daba gracias de tenerlos libres en el trabajo, empleo que había decidido conservar para juntar dinero e irse de vacaciones con Fate, cosa que aún no le comentaba y se sumaba a la lista… Suspiró.

'_¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan difícil hablar con Fate-chan? Por no decir incómodo… Antes hablábamos de todo sin ningún problema… Tal parece que los sentimientos sí complican las cosas...'_

Apartó la mirada del suelo para fijarla en las nubes que avanzaban sin prisa.

_´Me paso los días pensando en qué decirle y formulando posibles diálogos… Eso ya me ha valido regaños en el trabajo, de los profes y hasta de mamá… pero cuando trato de hablarle las palabras sencillamente no me salen…'_

Hayate y los demás llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Dejándoles un tiempo de charla mientras esperaban por Fate y Brian, ya que Arf tenía cosas que hacer y Chrono una cita.

Nanoha no participaba mucho de la conversación, mirando esporádicamente el lugar por donde debería aparecer la rubia, sumida en sus pensamientos.

'_Cuando estoy con Fate-chan me siento insegura, por eso es que las palabras no salen… me pongo tan nerviosa y siento… siento miedo… No me gusta sentirme así, ¡menos con Fate-chan!... pero es que no puedo evitar pensar…'_

Una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó a sus labios al distinguir a una conocida melena rubia aproximándose a toda velocidad. Trató de ignorar que junto a ella venía otro chico rubio, para evitar que el malestar en el estómago se interpusiera con la felicidad que sentía al verla.

'_No puedo evitar pensar cómo…'_

Ambos chicos se excusaron mientras recuperaban el aliento, diciendo que se habían quedado hasta tarde viendo películas y no escucharon el despertador. La cobriza sintió un retorcijón al escucharlo, pues eso podía significar que durmieron en la misma habitación, pero su preocupación era superior.

'_¿Cómo reaccionaría Fate-chan si le digo todo lo que siento?'_

Fate miró a Nanoha con una expresión interrogante, percatándose que su amiga la había estado observando fijamente desde que llegó, como sumida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo no llegó a preguntar nada, porque una exclamación de Hayate les informaba que la guía turística comenzaba.

~O~~O~~O~

Los días fueron tan divertidos como el entusiasmo y programa de actividades de Hayate así lo auguraba. Las chicas disfrutaron el salir todas juntas como lo hacían antes y nuevas amistades se forjaron.

Tom resultó ser tan competitivo como Arisa y nada menos que un _gamer, _así que desde la primera visita a un Salón Arcade se formó una rivalidad que se llevó a las noches en la sala de juegos de la mansión Tsukimura y de a poco no fue distinguiendo de categorías hasta llegar incluso a cosas tan triviales como comer ramen.

Suzuka, por su parte, encontró en Olivia, que era un ratón de biblioteca, una compañera de lectura y con quien comentar sobre literatura.

Mientras que Hayate… aparte de su marcada participación como anfitriona, tranzó muy bien con Evie, tal como pudo apreciarse en el primer encuentro, y se volvieron colegas a la hora de llenar el itinerario de paradas "frikis", como tachó Arisa.

El idioma no resultó un impedimento para las relaciones, ya que Arisa y Suzuka, como chicas de clase alta que eran, estaban asiduas a la lengua de sus nuevos amigos y Fate, por supuesto, no tenía problemas en esa área. Nanoha, por otro lado, nunca fue muy diestra, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que refugiarse en Hayate, en vista de que Fate parecía muy ocupada pasando el tiempo con sus amigos londinenses.

La cobriza sabía que estaba mal sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo; se sentía tan fuera de lugar y casi excluida de la diversión de los demás… Suzuka siempre charlando con Olivia; Arisa compitiendo con Tom, desapareciendo de la nada cuando veían algún puesto de comida o algo en que poner a prueba su orgullo; Hayate confabulando con Evie para un cosplay para Fate… y Fate, ella parecía estar siempre con Brian, hablando, riendo, sonriendo…

—¿Nanoha, estás bien?

La voz de Fate la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, al parque por el que caminaban en ese momento. Nanoha alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos borgoña teñidos de inquietud. Su cara debía reflejar la duda, porque la rubia agregó:

—No has tocado tu helado… —Bajó la vista y la cobriza hizo lo mismo. Se encontró con un cono de helado derritiéndose en su mano, se había olvidado completamente de su existencia.

—Ah… Nyahaha —trató de reír para no preocuparla—. Es que… me duele un poco el estómago —mintió.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre?

A pesar de ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse cuando Fate le posó una mano en la frente, Nanoha rio bajito, había olvidado lo preocupona que era la rubia cuando se trataba de su salud.

—Debiste decirme, te he notado decaída todo el día —regañó suavemente—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Sí, Fate-chan, no es nada —sonrió tiernamente, tomando la mano de Fate con la suya y llevándola a su mejilla.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente, pero no tardó en perderse en el azul violáceo que la veía con tanta intensidad, devolviéndole la sonrisa y acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Nanoha cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto. En ese momento no se sentía ajena o excluida, ya no había distancia, en ese momento solo eran Fate y ella, y la rubia sólo tenía ojos para ella. Sin darse cuenta, apretó ligeramente la mano de Fate, aferrándose a ella como si en cualquier instante pudiera desaparecer, y con ella la tranquilidad y calidez que sentía.

—_Hey, Beuty! —_Se escuchó la voz de Brian unos metros más allá que hizo a Nanoha abrir los ojos abruptamente— ¿Qué haces?

—Y-ya vamos —respondió Fate apartando la mano y se dirigió a Nanoha con suavidad—: ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—S-sí, ya estoy mejor. —Era una completa mentira, cuando Fate sacó la mano fue como si le hubieran quitado el piso.

—Se te ve muy relajada, _Beuty_ —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa el joven al llegar junto a ellas, trotando. Nanoha ahogó un bufido, deseando que Brian dejara de llamarla así—. ¿Volver a Japón te volvió lenta?

—¿Uh? —Fate frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No pareces la misma _piernas largas_ que me venció humillantemente en esa competencia —continuó el rubio, picando más a la chica.

—¿Qué intentas, Brian? —cuestionó Fate, intuyendo a dónde quería llegar.

—Una carrera —proclamó con satisfacción—. De aquí hasta la pileta de por allá —señaló la fuente donde se encontraban los demás, justo después de una curva—. El perdedor paga la comida, los chicos ya apostaron —finalizó.

—¿Cómo sabes si aceptaré?

—¿No lo harás? —rebatió.

—No lo sé, no hemos hecho calentamiento…

—Si no anduvieras a paso de tortuga tus piernas no estarían tan dormidas —picó el chico haciendo que Fate hiciera un puchero y acto seguido se lanzara a correr.

—¡El perdedor paga la comida! —exclamó sonriente unos paso más allá, trotando en el lugar para esperar a Brian.

—¡Empezaste antes!

El joven también salió a toda velocidad, dejando ahí sola a Nanoha, sintiendo que un vacío que se había hecho frecuente en esos días se apoderara nuevamente de su pecho.

Así habían sido todos los días; Fate y Brian sencillamente se llevaban muy bien, _demasiado_ bien, para gusto de Nanoha. El chico no sólo era guapo, simpático y culto, sino que adoraba el misterio y las culturas antiguas al igual que Fate, por lo que era frecuente que se perdieran en conversaciones que solo ellos podían entender. Esto, obviamente, ponía a la cobriza celosa, aunque eso era más al principio, ahora se sentía… fuera de lugar.

_Miraba a los dos jóvenes correr con todas sus fuerzas, eran realmente rápidos y geniales… sus cabelleras adquirían un tono dorado y levantaban pétalos de cerezo a su paso. Se les notaba que a ambos les gustaba correr. _

Su lugar siempre había sido junto a Fate, como su mejor amiga, la que mejor la entendía y con quien más compartía, pero ahora llegaba este chico con tantas similitudes y ella… ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Fate y ella siempre fueron muy cercanas, a pesar de que no compartieran muchos gustos en común, era como si se complementaran, pero con Brian…

_Pudo verlos llegando a "la meta", Fate unos centímetros por delante. Ambos se apoyaron en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, sonriendo satisfechos. La rubia le hizo un comentario con expresión maliciosa al chico y se largó a reír, los demás la siguieron._

En esos días, junto con sus amigos de Londres, junto con Brian… Nanoha había visto a Fate comportarse como otra persona —_o eso creía—_, siendo competitiva (con Brian), haciendo bromas (a Brian), tonteando (junto a Brian),…era como si esa Fate-chan fuera una completa extraña. Y aun así, aunque esa poderosa conexión que parecían tener los dos rubios de la cual ella no se sentía partícipe, la dejara completamente abatida, viéndola reír tanto…

_Brian pareció devolverle la broma a Fate, pues esta ahora se encontraba sonrojada tratando de defenderse —probablemente tartamudeando—. El chico se acercó a la fuente y le arrojó un poco de agua._

Viéndola disfrutar tanto…

_Fate no se quedó quieta e hizo lo mismo, pero dejando casi empapado al joven, que salió persiguiéndola, tal vez lanzándole advertencias. Ambos sonreían abiertamente._

Nanoha se encontró pensando… que hacían una buena pareja.

Había bajado inconscientemente su mano hasta dejarla inerte a su costado y la bola de helado ahora se consumía en el suelo.

~O~~O~~O~

—¿Por qué la cara tan larga? —preguntó Hayate sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. De partida ya es raro ver a Nanoha-chan tan decaída, pero no sabía que los festivales te resultaran un calvario.

Nanoha de pronto pareció volverse consciente de las luces que colgaban sobre sus cabezas, los ruidos, los olores y a su amiga parada enfrente, al igual que ella, en yukata.

Aceptó la botella de agua que le era ofrecida y la castaña se sentó sonriente a su lado. Tomó un sorbo y volvió a fijar su vista donde la tenía. Hayate, sin decir palabra, miró hacia la misma dirección; Fate y Brian estaban agachados junto a un puesto para sacar globos de agua, sonrientes. Cuando a Fate se le cayó y el chico rio haciéndola sonrojar, pudo sentir el cuerpo de su amiga tensarse.

—Si estás…

—No estoy celosa —cortó Nanoha antes de que Hayate terminara la frase—. Bueno… sí —reconoció agachando un poco la cabeza—, pero es más que eso.

—¿Más?

—¿Recuerdas el miedo que tenía de ya no importarle a Fate-chan? —dijo con pesadumbre—. Es como si ese miedo se hubiera vuelto realidad… —suspiró.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Hayate no pudo evitar el tono de burla— ¡Fate-chan te adora!

La cobriza miró a su amiga con algo de sorpresa ante su exclamación con brazos alzados, esbozó una leve sonrisa triste y volvió a agachar la cabeza, abatida. Hayate, como siempre, supo con ese simple gesto qué era lo que preocupaba a su sensible amiga.

—Nanoha, de verdad, Fate-chan te quiere mucho… —dijo con voz suave, posándole una mano en el hombro— y está preocupada por ti. —Hayate sonrió cuando Nanoha la miró extrañada—. Siente que estás triste y distante, y no sabe por qué.

—¿Yo distante? ¡Pero si es ella la que…!

—Está pasando tiempo con sus amigos que no verá por una temporada —interrumpió Hayate con una sonrisa comprensiva—. ¿Recuerdas que nosotras hicimos lo mismo cuando supimos que se iba?

La joven hizo una mueca, rememorando que por ese período ella lo único que hizo fue evitar a Fate, por miedo. Ahora también parecía estar alejándose, aunque creyera que era la rubia, por inseguridad. Si tenía que ser honesta, Fate sí parecía pendiente de ella e intentaba integrarla, pero era Nanoha quien se apartaba, por sentirse ajena.

—¿Cómo sabes que está preocupada? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Es una broma? Siempre te está mirando con esa cara de preocupación, pero tú pareces estar muy ocupada mirando el suelo o abstraída en tus, me atrevo a decir, tormentosos pensamientos. —Le volvió a sonreír, esta vez abrazándola— Además me lo dijo. Quiere hablar contigo, pero no sabe cómo.

La cobriza hizo una mueca y volvió la vista al suelo, sintiéndose mal por eso. Hayate quitó la sonrisa, adquiriendo un semblante preocupado.

—¿Hay algo más que te esté molestando?

—…¿Tú crees que Fate-chan y Brian-kun hacen una buena pareja? —preguntó de pronto, con voz distante.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió, aunque sabía perfectamente por qué lo preguntaba.

—Responde la pregunta —dijo Nanoha mirándola con seriedad. La castaña suspiró y fijó la vista al frente.

—Ambos son guapos, altos, les gusta correr —comenzó a enumerar, haciendo que cada palabra le llegara a Nanoha como una daga—, hacen una dupla dorada hasta en el sentido literal de la palabra, tienen muchos gustos en común… —Nanoha sentía como si el corazón se le volviera pesado—. Se entienden muy bien y tienen esa conexión que deja a los demás fuera… —Podía sentir los ojos arderle—… y se comportan como mejores amigos —finalizó.

—¿Eh? —Nanoha volteó sorprendida, con unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazando por salir.

—Eso es lo que te preocupa ¿no? —dijo la otra con simpleza—. Las similitudes entre ambos y su cercanía.

—Uhm… —asintió con pesadumbre.

—Bueno, de que a Brian le gusta Fate-chan, le gusta —manifestó con total naturalidad—, pero a Fate-chan no. Al menos no de esa manera.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con tristeza—. Con él se comporta de una forma completamente diferente…

—Las personas se comportan diferentes dependiendo de con quién traten, Nanoha-chan —declaró sonriéndole con sencillez—. Tú tampoco te comportas de la misma forma con un conocido que con un amigo. Las _distancias_ son distintas. Fate se comporta con Brian como con un _mejor amigo_ y él, a pesar de tener sentimientos, también. —La cara de estupefacción de la cobriza hizo que riera divertida—. Je, y pensar que eres la que más la conoce,… se nota que los sentimientos nublan la vista.

Nanoha se quedó contemplando unos segundos las palabras de su amiga, tomándoles el peso.

—…Me he comportado como…

—¿Una tonta egoísta? Quizás —rio de buena gana al ver la mirada mosqueada de la otra—. Pero así te queremos. —Se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para mayor molestia de Nanoha—. Además, eres una tonta enamora, así que es normal.

Hayate rio divertida ante el color de rojo que alcanzó la cara de la cobriza, todavía no se hacía a la idea de materializar esas palabras y el que alguien más lo mencionara le resultaba sencillamente demasiado vergonzoso.

—Quita esa cara y trata de divertirte un poco —dijo dejando de reír—. Los chicos se van mañana y por supuesto que eso incluye a Brian —agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego decir más seriamente—: Hazlo por Fate-chan, después será toooda tuya.

Nanoha volvió a sonrojarse ante el guiño que le dio la castaña, junto con una enorme sonrisa de gato antes de desaparecer para evitar represalias. Bufó y luego sonrió, la verdad es que, a su muy especial manera, Hayate daba buenos consejos y ya se sentía más tranquila.

A partir de ahí se unió al grupo con su expresión risueña, que parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones, dispuesta a disfrutar de su última noche juntos, para alegría de sus amigas y en especial de Fate, que suspiró aliviada de verla animada otra vez.

Probaron todos los juegos que había, compraron cosas que tal vez nunca ocuparían o no parecían tener una utilidad aparente (al menos Hayate y Evie), disfrutaron de todo tipo de comidas y rieron de buena gana; por las ocurrencias de las dos castañas, cuando Arisa y Tom tuvieron que salir corriendo en busca de agua por una competencia de comer ramen picante, e incluso Nanoha se unió a Brian en una broma para hacer sonrojar a Fate.

La cobriza entendió que, si bien el rubio tenía un tipo de cercanía a Fate diferente al suyo, ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones: sentían algo por ella y eran las personas más cercanas a la rubia. El que ella se alejara por sentirse apartada de su relación, era como entregarle a Fate, prácticamente, y eso es algo que no permitiría. No podía dejarse deprimir y tenía que ser ella misma, de esa forma es que Fate la quería y si llegaba a corresponder sus sentimientos, debía ser por ser de esa manera.

La noche pasaba alegremente entre el jolgorio del festival…

~O~~O~~O~

El grupo se encontraba reunido en un espacio verdoso apartado un poco del bullicio. Estaban descansando mientras comían diversas cosas típicas y comentaban lo que habían hecho. Nanoha observaba divertida a Evie y Hayate mostrando la pequeña colección de máscaras que habían recolectado, a saber para qué.

Fate hacía lo mismo hasta que pareció recordar algo y fijó la vista al luminoso pasaje lleno de tiendas. Terminó lo que le quedaba en la brocheta y se aproximó a la cobriza.

—Nanoha, ¿vienes un momento? —invitó, apartándola un poco del resto. La chica asintió, confusa, y la siguió.

La expresión desorienta y curiosa de Nanoha no desapareció en ningún momento mientras Fate la guiaba hasta una tienda de tiro al blanco, donde le pagó al dueño y tomó el rifle apuntando a unos patitos de madera que transitaban por una cinta mecánica, para mayor perplejidad de la cobriza.

Nanoha vio a Fate derribar patitos con los corchos que salían de la gastada arma con una precisión asombrosa, botando uno tras otro. Vio al hombre sonreírle a Fate, mientras ésta le devolvía la escopeta, satisfecha, y señalaba el premio que quería. Y por último vio a la rubia tendiéndole el premio en cuestión, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Este es el que quería ¿no? —preguntó Fate con dulzura.

—¿Eh? —Nanoha pasó la vista del gran conejito de peluche a la portadora, aturdida.

—Te vi observándolo mientras pasábamos por aquí —respondió suavemente—. ¿No… no lo quieres? —preguntó sintiéndose preocupada de pronto.

Nanoha le sonrió tiernamente y tomó el peluche para abrazarlo, sintiendo una cálida sensación en el pecho.

—Claro que sí, Fate-chan, me encanta. Gracias —dijo mirándola con cariño. Fate le sonrió, complacida.

—Tómalo como un adelanto —agregó.

—¿Adelanto? —La confusión volvió a su rostro.

—De tu cumpleaños, por supuesto —contestó con tranquilidad— ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? —sonrió divertida y Nanoha pestañeó sorprendida.

—Es que yo… creí que tú… lo olvidarías… —reconoció casi en un murmullo. Fate la miró alarmada, pero ante la expresión apenada de su amiga le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Tontita —dijo suavemente, poniéndose a su lado para abrazarla por los hombros y juntar sus frentes— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría? —puntualizó con una voz cargada de cariño.

Nanoha le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa, roja como un tomate y con el corazón galopando en su pecho, pero dejando que el calorcito que la cercanía de Fate le proporcionaba se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose feliz y plena.

Ahí, en medio de una multitud, donde las voces de la gente se escuchan como olas de mar siendo llevadas por el viento, una pareja se encuentra mirándose a los ojos y ya nada más existe, sólo la chica que tienen enfrente.

A unos metros, un joven miraba absorto la escena. No se percató de la presencia de una castaña aproximándose, hasta que ésta, notando lo que sucedía, le habló.

—Así que ya te diste cuenta ¿eh? —dijo Hayate con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Estaban tardando mucho, así que decidí venir —informó calmadamente, con expresión como ida—. Era bastante evidente, de todas formas.

—Bastante… —Hayate se arrepintió inmediatamente por su tono irónico, pero con sorpresa comprobó que Brian estaba realmente tranquilo—. Te lo estás tomando muy bien —comentó cuidadosa.

—Uhmm —Adquirió una actitud pensativa y luego declaró con simpleza—: Soy muy abierto de mente de por sí, y cuando una persona quiere de verdad a otra, desea su felicidad, aunque no sea a su lado.

Se dio media vuelta con los ojos cerrados, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse despreocupadamente, para sorpresa de la castaña.

—Bueno, eso es lo que alguien cool y buena gente diría —abundó mientras caminaba—, pero yo no soy así —manifestó con serenidad—. No pretendo darme por vencido todavía.

Hayate sonrió divertida, por mucho que quisiera a Nanoha, debía aceptar que aquel chico también era algo especial.

Echó una última mirada a su par de bobas amigas y con un suspiro, decidió seguir a Brian, para, al igual que él, dejarles algo de privacidad y que disfrutaran de su íntimo momento.

~O~~O~~O~

Nanoha no supo por qué razón —_aunque daba gracias por ello —_, pero Fate y ella pasaron el resto de la noche solas, las dos. Parecía como si los demás las hubieran abandonado, cosa que, la verdad, no le importó.

Fate la había dejado en la entrada de su calle y ella todavía se sentía flotando en una nube al llegar a su casa, con una sonrisa tonta plantada en el rostro. Se detuvo un momento y contempló la dirección donde había desaparecido la rubia, una risita boba escapó de sus labios y abrazó con fuerza el peluche, para luego cerrar la distancia hasta su puerta.

—Hey —la llamó una voz conocida.

Su sonrisa se esfumó y dirigió la vista a su espalda, donde un joven apoyado en el poste de luz la observaba con una sonrisa serena. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él abandonó su posición para aproximarse a ella. Nanoha lo miraba como si fuera un animal al acecho.

—Je, no te agrado mucho ¿cierto? —Sonrió de medio lado el muchacho.

La cobriza se relajó un poco, mostrando una expresión complicada, no es que el chico fuera malo…

—Bueno, puedo entender por qué —comentó y fijó su vista en la luna. Nanoha lo observó mientras él comenzaba a hablar como para sí mismo—. ¿Sabes? A mí me gusta Fate —declaró, haciendo que el corazón de la chica se saltara un latido—. Nah, podría decir que estoy loco por ella —rio, alterando aún más a la cobriza—. Por eso vine —dijo mirándola fijamente esta vez—, pensaba declararme.

Nanoha sintió sus músculos tensarse y sus piernas flaquear, o se desmayaba o lo mataba. Sin embargo, el chico le sonrió resignado y volvió a mirar la luna.

—Pero ya no lo haré —puntualizó dejándola perpleja—. Es una batalla perdida, por ahora no soy competencia para ti —la miró nuevamente con una sonrisa sincera—, así que por ahora me retiro —abundó llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, con expresión despreocupada.

La joven trataba de procesar toda la información recibida en ese momento, su corazón había vuelto a latir a un ritmo más apropiado, pero su mente iba a mil. ¿Cómo es eso de que no era competencia para ella…? ¿Eso quería decir que…?

—Aunque no pienso rendirme ¡eh! —volvió a hablar el chico, esta vez con una sonrisa decidida—. Sólo faltan dos años para la universidad y tengo en mente venir a Japón. —Comenzó a caminar—. Así que será mejor que no esperes hasta entonces para decirle a Fate lo que sientes o podría ser muy tarde. —Voltea a verla con una media sonrisa—. ¡La paciencia no es eterna!

Nanoha se quedó perpleja ante la declaración del rubio, aunque todavía no entendía del todo la situación, eso había sido claramente un aviso de rivalidad.

—Bueno, eso era. Adiós.

—¡Brian-kun! —llamó Nanoha para detenerlo. El chico se volteó a verla, para encontrarse con la mirada decidida de la cobriza—. No dejaré que Fate-chan sea de nadie más, porque la amo más que cualquiera —proclamó con determinación.

Brian esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la resolución reflejada en esos ojos azules que Fate había descrito como hermosos. Durante días había ansiado por ver la característica determinación que, según Fate, la cobriza poseía y ahora que por fin la veía solo podía sentirse animado.

—Por eso la dejaré a tu cuidado —dijo con suavidad—, pero puedo ser un digno rival.

Le dedica una última sonrisa y se va, dejando a Nanoha, también, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

~O~~O~~O~

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha despertó radiante y con determinación bailándole en los ojos. Después de su charla con Brian y el haber dicho sus sentimientos, por primera vez, en voz alta, le ayudaron a deshacerse de la vergüenza y estaba más que decidida a decírselo a Fate.

Como el vuelo de los chicos salía después de mediodía, decidieron hacer una última junta para ir al local de crepes que tanto les había gustado y celebrar, aunque fuera de esa manera sencilla, el cumpleaños de la cobriza. Nanoha contempló con una sonrisa como sus amigos se aproximaban prácticamente corriendo al carrito, se había quedado algo rezagada, pero esta vez no por sentirse extraña, sino porque quería guardar esos momentos en su memoria.

—Nanoha. —Fate apareció a su lado, tomándole la mano— ¿Vamos? —dijo con una adorable sonrisa.

—Fate-chan… —el nombre se escapó en un susurro y la pelirroja le sonrió con cariño, entrelazando sus dedos para hacer más íntimo el agarre—. Vamos.

Ese día anduvieron tomadas de la mano y nadie comentó nada, como si ese gesto fuera algo natural en ellas y, a decir verdad, así se sentía.

Incluso entraron al aeropuerto con las manos entrelazadas. Mientras iban cruzando la puerta Nanoha aferró un poco más el agarre, acercándose más a Fate. Ésta vio en la cobriza la inquietud que parecía emanar de todo su ser, como si la rubia pudiese desaparecer en cualquier segundo. No le tardó mucho comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

—Tranquila —le dijo con suavidad estrechando el agarre para que ella la mirara—. Esta vez, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Nanoha se tranquilizó inmediatamente con esas palabras. No pudo evitar recordar que la última vez que había estado ahí fue para despedir a Fate, pero, tal como le dijo la rubia, esta vez ella se quedaría a su lado. Le sonrió agradecida y siguieron a los demás.

—Bueno, creo que esta es la despedida —comentó Hayate cuando estuvieron todos reunidos cerca del ingreso a aduana.

—Pues sí… La pasamos muy bien —dijo Evie sonriente.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos —abundó Olivia, ya un poco más hábil en japonés, dirigiéndose a Suzuka.

—No hay de qué —le sonrió ésta—. Pueden venir cuando quieran.

—¡Oh, ten por seguro que lo haremos! —exclamó Tom lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Arisa— No volveré a perder en el _Street Fighter IV._

—Puedes intentarlo las veces que quieras, el resultado será el mismo —declaró la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ya, está bien, por favor no se les ocurra hacer otra competición absurda antes que no vayamos —dijo Brian apaciguador, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, consciente de que era justamente lo que estaba por sugerir.

—B.B. tiene razón —apoyó Evie—, ya debemos irnos.

—Te hablaré por Skype para mostrarte mis nuevos diseños —le dijo Hayate, a lo que la chica le sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Estaré esperando!

—Suzuka, gracias por los libros que me regalaste —le dijo Olivia a lo que la otra sonrió con amabilidad—, prometo leerlos y decirte mi opinión.

—Fate —llamó Brian—, dile a Chrono que pronto le enviaré esa novela policiaca que me pidió.

—Claro, yo le digo —sonrió—. Cuídate mucho, Brian.

—Tú también, _Beuty_ —le sonrió el chico. Nanoha se apartó un poco para que pudieran abrazarse, aunque no podía dejar de sentir ese malestar en el estómago, ya no era tan pesado como antes.

—Uhm… Bueno, creo que ya… —interrumpe al ver que el asunto se prolongaba _demasiado._

—Sí, ya debemos irnos —dijo el chico apartándose, para comenzar a caminar con los demás—. _Bye bye, ladies._

—¡Tengan un buen viaje! —exclamó Hayate despidiéndose con ambos brazos en el aire.

Brian volteó una vez más a ver a Fate y Nanoha, y regresó sobre sus pasos rápidamente.

—¿Se te olvidó algo? —cuestionó confundida la rubia.

—Pues sí —dijo el chico tomándola de la muñeca y acercándola—. Algo que _no he hecho todavía_ —le dedicó una mirada sugerente a Nanoha, quien con es espanto vio cómo el chico se inclinaba para besarla.

Las chicas se quedan boquiabiertas, más que nada temiendo la reacción de la cobriza, que parecía haberse petrificado. En ese momento fue como si algo se desquebrajara en el interior de Nanoha y mandara la razón al diablo. Avanzó los dos pasos que la separaban de los chicos e increpó a Brian, alterada.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a _mi_ Fate-chan? ¡Se supone que su primer beso debía ser mío! ¡Te dije que no te la daría a ti ni a nadie!

…Fuertes declaraciones. Todos se quedaron en silencio, pareciendo estar en un espacio aparte del ruido del aeropuerto.

Las chicas se quedaron anonadadas, Fate estupefacta, con un notable sonrojo, Brian solo se echó a reír con ganas y Nanoha… ella quería meterse en un agujero luego de que el peso de sus palabras le cayera encima, dejándola roja hasta las orejas.

—Qué forma tan poco elegante de declararte, Nanoha —comentó el rubio dejando de reír—, pero al menos ya diste el primera paso. —Se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Termina de hacerlo bien.

Le guiñó un ojo dejando a Nanoha desconcertada. No fue consciente de en qué minuto el joven se había distanciado tanto hasta que su voz se volvió a oír unos metros más allá.

—Y tranquila que yo no te he quitado nada —dijo mientras levantaba un brazo, de espaldas, en señal de despedida— _¡Bye!_

—Uhm… Nanoha… —la aludida volteó como si fuese un robot que le faltaba aceite.

—Fa-Fate-chan… él t-te… no te…?

—Uhm… fue un beso en la mejilla —señaló con su dedo una zona cercana a su boca, donde el rubio había posado sus labios.

Nanoha se sintió engañada, avergonzada, aliviada, todo al mismo tiempo. Soltó un largo suspiro con todo el aire que parecía haber estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo.

Discretamente, Hayate y las chicas se alejaron un poco, dándoles espacio.

Mientras que a una distancia mayor, los londinenses observaban las figuras de las dos chicas volverse más diminutas.

—_Hey, B.B, no crees que eso fue un poco…?_ —inquirió Tom dubitativo.

—_Cierto_ —apoyó su hermana—, _qué poca delicadeza._

—_Vamos, que si no ella no se atrevería nunca_ —se defendió—. _Además, saben que la paciencia es una virtud… que no tengo jajaja._

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro al imaginar la tierna expresión que Fate tendría la próxima vez que hablaran —_por video llamada seguramente—_, la misma que siempre tenía cuando le hablaba de una cierta cobriza e irónicamente la razón por la cual se había fijado en ella. Sin importar qué, quería seguir viendo ese brillo especial en sus ojos, ese cuando mencionaba a una tal 'Nanoha'.

—_Yo lo encuentro genial _—dijo Evie con ojos brillante—. _¡La linda Fate no solo tiene cuerpo para cosplay, sino que tiene potencial para creación de mangas yuri!_

—_¿Alguien tiene idea de qué habla?_ —cuestionó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. Lo otros se encogieron de hombros.

—_¡Llegaré a dibujarlo de inmediato! ¡Y le pediré a Hayate más datos! _—iba diciendo emocionada—. _Ahhh es como el paraíso de la inspiración…_

Sus amigos se limitaron a suspirar y seguir caminando. Esa ida a Japón había sido realmente provechosa, pero sin duda había zafado más tornillos de la cabeza de su simpática amiga friki.

~O~~O~~O~

La vista de Nanoha iba de Fate al suelo, del suelo a Fate y así sucesivamente. El momento había llegado. Esta vez de verdad.

Ya había dado el primer paso, impulsada, pero ahora no sabía cómo terminar de arrojarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó calmar su respiración, pero cuando miró nuevamente a Fate, su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

'_Vamos, corazón, ¡por favor cálmate!... no puedo concentrarme si retumbas tan fuerte… según yo el corazón está en el pecho ¿por qué lo siento en la garganta?... ¡Y en mi cabeza! ¡Me late la cabeza! ¿Es eso posible?... Ayy, me estoy mareando… ¡Pero Fate-chan me está mirando! ¡Está esperando!...debo decir algo… debo decir algo…debodeciralgodebodeciralgo… ¡DEBO!'_

"Te quiero" se oyó.

Nanoha detuvo su torrente de pensamientos, insegura de si realmente esas palabras habían sido dichas, fue un mero susurro que por alguna razón se hizo oír por sobre todo lo demás. Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se entrelazó con la de Fate, quien tenía una expresión seria y determinada.

—¿Uh? —atinó a soltar Nanoha.

—Te quiero —repitió Fate—. ¿Es eso lo que querías decir?

La mente de la cobriza se había calmado por fin, pero se excedió un poco, porque ahora sencillamente su cerebro se había apagado y no procesaba correctamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras estaba en su estado de completa alteración, Nanoha fue inconsciente de murmurar muchas cosas, a una velocidad increíble, pero que le bastaron a la rubia para darse cuenta de que la chica necesitaba un poco de ayuda y luego de una fugaz sonrisa, decidió ser ella la que empezara.

—Uhm, sí —reconoció Nanoha, desviando la mirada, insegura—, pero no es solo eso…

—Eres mi mejor amiga —continuó Fate con calma—, como un familiar, pero al mismo tiempo es más que eso… mucho más. —Nanoha fue levantando la vista de a poco, mientras la voz de la otra se suavizaba—. Eres muy especial, como una parte de mí —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho— y si no estás, me siento incompleta… —Fate abrió los ojos para mirar a Nanoha con la más hermosa de las sonrisas—. ¿Algo como eso?

Nanoha sintió a su corazón volver a latir con renovadas energías, pero esta vez extendiendo mariposas por todo su ser. Sus ojos, perdidos en la intensa mirada de la rubia, se anegaron de lágrimas, al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa comparable a la de Fate. Las mejillas le ardían, sentía un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago y su cuerpo le exigió estrechar el de la chica que tenía enfrente.

—¡Sí, justamente eso! —exclamó arrojándose a sus brazos— ¡Fate-chan, no me vuelvas a dejar! —pidió llorando de alegría en el pecho de la otra.

—Nunca —respondió con firmeza y calidez, acariciando sus cabellos y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la cobriza.

Cuando llegas a conocer tanto a una persona, eres capaz de saber qué es lo que piensan, sin que lo digan y entender sus sentimientos, sin que los expresen, mas cuando llegas a amar a alguien, tanto como te ama a ti, sus sentimientos están en sincronía.

Y en ese momento, ahí abrazadas, sus corazones latiendo como uno solo, así se lo confirmaban.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que tenía que ser tuyo? —Se oyó el grito de Hayate a una distancia prudente, antes de que Suzuka se la llevara.

Ambas se separaron de un salto, como si de pronto el contacto las quemara, sus carajas todas rojas podían dar fe de ello. Cada una mirando en una dirección opuesta.

'_¿Qué tendrá la gente por arruinar los momentos felices?... Aunque Hayate-chan tiene razón y… ¿Debería…? ¿Cómo debería hacerlo?... ¡Ahh me arden hasta las orejas!... Un segundo, Hayate-chan tiene razón, ha tenido razón todo este tiempo… lo que debería hacer ahora es… antes de cualquier cosa…'_

—Fate-chan yo… —comienza insegura, mirando a Fate ya con las mejillas teñidas de un rosa pálido solamente—, quería disculparme. —La rubia la mira confusa—. Por mi comportamiento estos días, es solo que estaba… —agacha la cabeza apenada—… muy celosa y…

—Tontita —dijo Fate con suavidad, sonriéndole. Le puso una mano en la mejilla para hacer que la mirara—. Te dije que no tienes que preocuparte de eso, si para mí lo eres todo.

Nanoha la miró con lo que juraría era la sonrisa más tonta de la vida, pero no le importaba en absoluto, se sentía tan inmensamente feliz que podía derretirse ahí mismo, bajo la encantadora mirada de la rubia.

—De hecho… —prosiguió recordando algo y se llevó una mano al bolsillo—. Aquí está tu regalo.

La otra joven pasó de la sonrisa de Fate hasta la pequeña cajita negra que le estaba ofreciendo. Nanoha no sabía mucho del tema, pero esa recubierta de terciopelo y la forma de la caja sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Fate-chan, esto es… ¿no será…? —tomó la cajita todavía anonadada.

—Ábrelo —dijo como toda respuesta la rubia, sonriendo.

Al abrirlo, con manos un tanto temblorosas, Nanoha descubrió que sus sospechas eran correctas y una hermosa pieza de joyería reposaba en el interior; un bello y elegante brazalete terminado en dos puntas en forma de diamante, una sobre la otra, con una letra grabada finamente (N y F).

—Fate-chan… esto… —podía sentir los ojos arderle.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nanoha. —Alzó la vista sorprendida—. Mira adentro.

Con ambas manos, tomó el brazalete para ver lo que tenía pulcramente grabado en su interior, una simple frase; _"I'll always be with you"_.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Nanoha —remató Fate—. No lo olvides.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, dos lágrimas rodaron lentamente por las mejillas de la chica. Ahora confirmaba que sus dudas no solo no tenían nada que ver con la realidad, sino que habían sido, cuando menos, estúpidas. Fate nunca dejó de pensar en ella, nunca dejó de importarle… ¿cómo pudo dudar de su cariño?

Por la calidad del objeto en sus manos —y sabiendo que la joyería de por sí es cara—, se preguntó cuánto dinero habría tenido que reunir la rubia para ese regalo, y por cuánto tiempo. Fate le había mencionado que tuvo un trabajo en Londres, ¿había sido por eso? ¿Siempre estuvo pensando en obsequiárselo? ¿Hizo todo… por ella?

—Fate-chan, yo… —partió con la voz entrecortada.

—También pensé que podíamos pasar todo el día divirtiéndonos, haciendo lo que tú quieras —continuó son una sonrisa, sabiendo que las lágrimas de Nanoha no eran de tristeza—. Tengo entradas al Parque de Atracciones, que sé que te gusta mucho —agregó mostrándole los ticket, alegremente—. Te trataré como la princesa que eres.

—Como siempre… —susurró Nanoha abrumada. Fate asintió animada.

—Sip, como siempGH!

La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa, siendo acallada por algo suave y cálido; otros labios posados en los suyos. Nanoha no había podido contenerse más y saltó sobre Fate, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos para unir sus bocas.

Fate, tras superar la sorpresa inicial, la tomó con delicadeza de la cintura para acercarla más y le devolvió el beso con ternura.

Nanoha tembló ligeramente cuando Fate posó sus manos a sus costados, sintiendo la inseguridad característica del primer beso; ¿lo estaré haciendo bien? Mas los labios temblorosos de Fate, que comenzaron a moverse vacilantes sobre los suyos, le indicaban que ambas estaban igual. Sin embargo, ya no habían otro tipo de dudas, estaba completamente segura de que amaba a la chica que la tenía en brazos, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que nada más importaba, podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quería hacerlo,… pero por ahora, sólo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, disfrutando de esa cercanía y ese beso.

Se separaron al cabo de, lo que para ellas fue, una eternidad. Mirándose intensamente, con cariño, diciéndose cosas sin hablar, disfrutando el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Aquí fue donde, por primera vez, Fate vio un nuevo tipo de sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga, era su sonrisa juguetona, pero que tenía una pizca de picardía.

—El primero de muchos… —comentó traviesa.

—¡Na-Nanoha! —exclamó roja.

—Nyahaha, tengo que recuperar lo que me pertenece —dijo abrazándola con fuerza—. Los lindos sonrojos de Fate-chan son sólo míos —declaró sacando la lengua.

—Eres un poco posesiva ¿no? —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó la cobriza un tanto dudosa. Fate decidió que se veía adorable con ese puchero, así que la hizo sufrir unos segundos antes de responder:

—Uhm… valió la pena esperar.

Todavía con una sonrisa, juntó sus labios para volver a besarla, y Nanoha se dejó hacer. Toda la angustia de días, meses, anteriores estaba en el olvido y ahora solo podía decir que era completamente feliz.

Tal vez le tardó un poco asumir y reunir el valor para decirlo, de que lo que realmente quería siempre estuvo enfrente, pero afortunadamente, Fate la esperó, y ella agradecería la paciencia que tuvo hasta el último de sus días, junto a su Fate-chan.

* * *

><p>*Inserte improperios en todos los idiomas conocidos existentes aquí*<p>

En serio, el alivio de dejar esto como _complete_ es tan grande que las palabras no alcanzan. Me craneé mucho para no agregarle más de lo necesario y una vez que terminé me di cuenta de que tenía muchísimos cambios de escena y casi colapso (xD), pero sin eso se hubiera alargado demasiado.

Reitero mi gratitud a todos los que seguían interesados en esta historia _(no sé por qué) _y a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer, los comentarios siempre son apreciados :3

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
